Diabolik Mother
by AshBlackRabbit
Summary: Takes place after it is implied that Yui is a vampire in the Anime, due to the fact that she survived the awakening and that she has the blood of ancients she will be the mother of at least one child to the brothers, will she go down the road of Karlheinzs' previous wife's or will she get a life of happiness? NEW WRITER FOR THIS STORY, MY SISTER HAS PASSED ALL STORIES TO ME.
1. The Lovers Twist

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Diabolik lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _October 31 2010_

 _I Yui Komori, now Sakamaki will be forced to bear at least one child to the six brothers. Due to the fact that I am the only perspective bride that survived the awakening to a vampire, and that I carry the triplets mothers' heart, that makes me a descendant to the deceased demon king._

 _To keep this blood line pure I will bare a child for all of the brothers and claim the title Queen of the Demons, argo vampires. In addition to this horrible news once all children are successfully born which ever brother takes out the current king of vampires, Karlheinz, will take the title of King of the vampires. And get the right for my hand in marriage._

 _The brothers that don't kill Karlheinz will carry on being nobility in the demon realm, and like Richter, the brothers uncle, will be unable to ever claim the throne, unless the king dies._

 _This is the reason why I Yui Samaki, am currently locked up in the tower that once held Christa, Karl's third wife and sister. I am to stay in this tower until I prove that I will not run away from this cruel fate that I was given._

 _Yui Samaki._

As I finished my first entry in my journal, I slipped it behind a German book that sat on an old dusty book shelf. I took another look at the room i'd spent a day in, still not properly adjusted to my new room.

There was a small, round table in the middle of the room, a spindle sat next to window decorated with bars, the small book shelf that currently held my remembrance of sanity, and a slightly wore bed against the wall away from the only window of the tower.

The only thing decorating the grey brick walls was a single full length mirror. I shuffled to the mirror to get a glance of my appearance, I haven't properly cleaned up in two days I must look like a wreck.

I felt my breath hitch at the reflection, gone was my short shoulder length locks, now replaced by mid thigh length tresses, the curls in my hair remained, though the tips of my hair were a white-ish color. My face lost its roundness and became sharper, I held a air of elegance that I lacked beforehand. The most noticeable change was my body, I looked to be an inch taller, I didn't hold the stick figure I was once bullied about, instead my body now held an hour glass figure, I placed a hand on my chest, the new cushion that I didn't have before threw me off entirely, my gentle B-cup grew to a large C, or at least it looked like it.

I shook my head to clear them of the perverse thoughts, that was something Laito would say..

A cough brought me out of my musings, I hurriedly turned around to be met with the sight of Reji," Yui, I would suggest you should pay attention to your surroundings more. Now that you are finished your admiring perhaps you would like this?"

He pointed to the bland bed, on it was a more modern looking Victorian dress, the color of it was a deep red, almost black, the top was a corset that showed off the top of her chest and collar bone, on the breast of the dress a crimson rose lay, the dress was held up by thick spaghetti straps. A few inches below the corset the dress split to show the soft black ruffles under a silky see through material. For a necklace she got black choker with crimson lace. To replace my pink hair clip were two black ribbons.

For accessories she had finger lace lace up gloves that stopped at her elbows, her shoes consisted of high heeled black boots that laced up to her knees, the top of the boots flipped outside to show the crimson interior.

All together the outfit she would be wearing for a while was unbelievably beautiful that had her eyes wide, she just barely managed to utter out," T-thank you Reji-san, the dress, it's gorgeous."

He smirked obviously pleased," Thank you Yui, also please stop referring to me as Reji-san, I will be the father of our children, and so it will be terribly improper of you. You will be let out of this room every day for four hours, that should give you enough time to do anything you require."

Before I could reply he disappeared. A loud click echo'd through my new room, I turned to see that the door that held me here was wide open. Not wasting any time I quickly tore off the old ripped dress that Cordelia placed me in and into the dress Reji provided me with a great deal of difficulty, then went the boots. I clasped the choker around my neck and then slipped on the gloves.

Then with as much speed I could muster ran out of the door and down the spiral stair case. As the outside air caressed my face a low whistle sounded to the right of me, and in all of his glory out popped Laito.

"Little Bitch~ ah I should find a new name right? After all we will be very intimate soon." He teased in a sing song voice.

When I didn't reply his eyes narrowed and he shoved me against the tower wall, instead of drinking my blood, his lips hovered over mine, his head slowly moved forwards stealing my lips in a bruising kiss.

I could feel his tongue prodding for an entrance to my mouth, when I denied him access he nicked my lip with his fang drawing blood and causing me to gasp. Once my mouth opened in that split second he hurriedly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I could feel his arm snaking up my waist when a fist pounded next to my head , hurried and looked to my rescuer as Laito slowly unraveled himself from me.

"What do you think your doing to chichinashi! She's mine!" Declared Ayato, you could see the smoke sizzling up from his ears.

Laito most likely not wanting to be apart of an Ayato tantrum turned to me and said his parting words," Ayia, our time was cut short, but the next time we meet, be ready for the nights of lust under the moonlight, now that you look more feminine it'll be quite the feat, ufufu~."

Ayato's hand shot out and grabbed my chin turning me to face him," Ah Breastless, is that you? I guess the transformations complete. I can't wait to be your first, and don't worry i'll take out _that man_ so you'll be mine."

Just like the two brothers before him he vanished, I wondered if I could to that too? Even if I could why would they bother, after all they probably think I would use that power to run..

Caught up in my thoughts I began walking, only snapping out of my trance when my face hit the bathroom door.

"Ow!"

I placed my hand to my nose in an attempt to rub the stinging pain off, while my other hand grasped the door knob, flung myself into the large bathroom and looked in the mirror, I poked and prodded my face, believing that maybe they placed a mask on me, after several minutes, it was for not. I sighed, this was hard to take in, after all what happened to little ditsy yui? The girl in the mirror looked refined, like someone out of a model catalog.

I lifted my head and put a toothy smile on my face, I always dreamed of looking pretty, I should consider this a gift from kami-sama. In the reflection my once serene and elegant look evaporated into a cheerful more approachable look. The only problem was that when I smiled the slightly longer than normal fangs showed, excluding that fact I hummed a tune that was frequently played at my church, and turned the faucet of the shower on.

* * *

Standing before the Sakamaki gate a woman dressed in gold stood glaring at the building, from the shadows a man gracefully walked next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, he calmed the woman down with a single glance," Don't worry Carmellia, you will get whats rightfully yours."

A small smile graced her lips," Oh, Charles, as long as we terminate the rodents we will have our happily ever after."

Charles spun Carmellia into his arms, leaning down into a heated kiss. The female was the first to pull apart gasping for breath, after a few minutes the woman turned back to the large mansion and her form shrunk to the appearance of cat, and wormed her way into the Sakamaki territory, leaving the man dressed in white to disappear in the shadows.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should I continue? reviews, like, or do what ever you like. Stay fierce until next update. For this fanfiction pieces of the games will be scattered, the Mukami's will come in but they won't be there for romance, more of a protection role? Stay fierce until next update**


	2. Not what it seems

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _November 5, 2010_

 _The brothers have become more clingy, when I awoke this morning I was nestled under ayato's chin. When I was escorted to breakfast Subaru was never more than six feet away. Even Kanato who hoarded his sweets plopped four strawberries onto my plate._

 _Reji said that my cravings for blood will start soon, until I get used to my fangs they will bring me blood, it sickens me to know I have became what I feared the most._

 _They have also informed me how my pregnancies will turn out, basic information they said, Vampire pregnancies only last six months, once born they will eat and drink human food, this will continue until the age of seven. Once at that age they must take part in their parents' blood._

 _At the age of twelve they are adults in the demon realm and must start studying to be the successor. To make sure the pregnancies go off with out a hitch they were calling the Mukami's to come and watch over me. Also a high ranking duchess from the demon realm has come to assist in labor, cravings, and explaining anything Reji can't._

 _Until next time Yui Sakamaki_

I put the journal back in it's hiding place and made my way to the bar filled window, the mid wife was supposed to arrive today, I would finally get a piece of normality.. my hand slipped down to my flat stomach, although the corset hindered my movements, I couldn't help but wonder what's it going to be like, I always wanted to be a mother after all.

Would my children get my eyes? My personality? Or would they look entirely like their fathers? A sigh of bliss escaped my lips, even if their fathers won't love them, i'll love them enough. Still the thought of 'conceiving' them would be the problem.. I'm sorry father I won't hold my chastity much longer.

Soft knocking rang through the cramped room, it must have been the lady that came to assist me, after all the brothers didn't knock.

"Come in!" What else could I have said? The door was locked from the outside after all.

The door creaked open and the woman slowly creeped in, her chin length blue hair swayed as she moved, her crystal green eyes stayed on the floor, and her sundress waved with the non existent breeze, she looked younger than me for pete's sake.

"Hello Yui-sama, I am Fuoco Kappa, my mother was raised Japanese and my father in Italy, I have had four children and I will be here to help you through your up coming pregnancies." Although her appearance looked harmless she spoke without hesitation, she was confident in her self, something that I lack.

I bowed my head in greetings," I am Yui Sakamaki, previously Komori, and..um.. I was raised at a church until I turned seventeen, so I have been told i'm not very bright, even so please take care of me."

"Non si preoccupi, Sono sicuro che ce la caveremo grande." The language she spoke in was beautiful, since I took Italian classes I could understand most of what she was saying, it was roughly,' No problem we'll be fine?'

"Hai, i'm sure we'll get along fine Kappa-san."

She looked at me with a shocked expression,"You know Italian?"

I nodded," Yes, but I'm not fluent in it to hold a conversation."

Her shocked expression turned to one of happiness," If you would like I could teach you, you know being 'Italian' and all!"

We stood there and joked for hours, only did we stop choking on our own laughter was when Kanato teleported into the room," Yui, will you come play with Teddy and I?"

Would Kanato throw a tantrum if I said no? I really would like to stay here with Kappa...

"Ah.. I'm sorry Kanato-kun, but I would really like to stay with Kappa-san.."

The atmosphere around Kanato did a turn around, his grip on Teddy tightened to the point of some strings popping," I get it.. you hate me don't you, Yui-san? Your such a conceited woman, I offered to you because I really wanted to play, but you reject because it doesn't interest you!?"

My hands instantly came up to cover my chest, the room was quiet the only sound was Kanato's panting. His breathing evened and his eyes set in a glare," You've bored me, Teddy and I are disappointed.."

With that he left, the awkward silence between us grew until kappa broke it," You know Yui-chan, you seem like a nice person.. so why do you go through this? You've completed the transformation to be a full vampire, you have pure blood of the demon king, your stronger than them, so why?"

I turned to look at my newly found best friend, to be honest I thought of it many times," It's because... i'm already completely captured by them... I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

Kappa went silent, little did Yui know that the wives of the vampire king felt the same. Cordelia, who wanted his unwavering love, Beatrix who craved his approval, and even Christa who was tricked into a false love, all wanted his affection to the point of not returning from the web of madness.

"I understand Yui-sama.. Well, I must go home soon, i'll bring your meal and then i'll go."

I didn't want her to leave... I really didn't but she has a home of her own.. another thing I lack. I nodded my approval and she went about her chore, which took her less than a minute to return.

She set the large silver platter on the round table and lifted the top," For your dinner a lean turkey, for secondary yams and salmon and for a fruity side, blueberries mixed with raspberries and your drink O positive."

The food looked yummy, but once my eyes landed on my drink I lost all appetite, this would be my first time drinking blood, it should be sickening yet the scent was intoxicating I could feel my hand twitching, yearning to grab the cup and down it in one, but I held off my urge and turned to kappa," Ka-appa-san w-whose blood i-is this?!"

A slightly wicked smiled plastered onto her gentle face," Ahh, It was quite the hassle, you see you would drink Shuu-sama's blood since he's first born but.. Ayato-sama wanted in his terms 'your firsts' and so Shuu-sama deemed it to troublesome."

'This.. is Ayato-kun's blood?!' That thought carved it into my mind.. I could fell a sinister presence in my head laughing at me, it sounded like Cordelia but...that can't be right?

 **Kappa POV**

I sighed as I stared at Yui-dono, it was painfully obvious that she kept her human morals, if she kept up this act then she wouldn't be a suitable Queen, nor bride, I couldn't fathom why I got signed up for taking care of this girl, she was nice yes, but too naive.. it would be easy to take out her throne from under her. Carmelia-sama will be pleased!

I slid my hand behind her head, she looked up at my confused her mouth slightly agape, in a swift motion I jerked her head back and poured a large amount of the childish red heads blood down her throat.

She struggled for a few seconds, then eventually stopped- all together, I slammed the cup back onto the table to check if she was still breathing, her face looked serene, a small smile gracing her elegant face, the scary thing about it was that her eyes turned completely blood red, instead of the pink red mix that normally aided there, her pupils were slit and gave off a eerie glow.

"Yu-Yui-dono?!" What have I done? Is she okay?

"Ha..heha.. I'm fine.. I'm finally **FREE**! After so many years i'm back to the realm of the awaken! No longer shall I sleep!" A voice that did not belong to Yui Shouted, although it sounded the exact same however there was confidence, no hesitance, and Yui's gentleness was horribly cold..

She glanced over in my direction," Oah? Are you my servant that awakened me? I shall get you the finest of blood to dine on later!"

"A-ano... Yui-sama?"

"Che, what is wrong with you? 'Gentle bind?' The hell! I am Yuikiko the valuable child of the snow! Heh, I am the granddaughter of the demon king!"

'Is yui-sama high or something...? Is it possible to get high off of blood?'

"Yui-dono is this a joke then please stop, I do not like being treated as a fool!" My voice raised on impulse although I may get scolded later...

"I AM NOT YUI! I am Yuikiko born on the sixth of December 1901! I will not be treated like a fool by my own servant!" Her face was beat red and steam was sizzling out of her ears, could she be telling the truth?

"Okay I believe you... but what is this commotion about being.. asleep?" I had to choose my words carefully she seemed like a grenade ready to explode

"Ah, yes, you see way back on my 16 th birthday some really unloyal servants stormed the castle which my family resided in, nothing much just some low level demons, and for my safety I was forced to go into the re birthing sleep, which slowly- Ah Im tired... Goodnight."

Of course I get stuck with the one girl who could get drunk off of blood, well what ever happens from this point on...I'm off the clock.

 **Yah.. I know this chapter sucked, it was extremely half assed, but I needed to update something... I have been really busy with life issues so I can't update as much as I would have liked but once school rolls around again there should be more updates at a better speed, I figured I can get stuff done while i'm focused. So what do you think should I continue this or not? For this fanfiction pieces of the games will be scattered, the Mukami's will come in but they won't be there for romance, more of a protection role? Stay fierce until next update**


	3. Subaru's Feelings

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **WOW I finally updated! I'm honestly sorry but between honors classes my free time is minimal, I get maybe thirty minutes of computer time a week now. All I have is my phone to look up stories.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

Diabolik Mother

 _November 10, 2010_

 _These past few days have been a blur, I don't remember anything about the life I had before coming to live with the brothers. This diary is the only thing keeping me sane, it has some essence of my previous life, am I still Komori Yui or am I a mammal for breeding?Is this truly what I have become? A woman with forgotten morals? I've been having vivid dreams, dreams of the past, but now my past per se, I can't distinguish reality from dreams anymore. I can only look up to the hope of my children, they, my own flesh and blood will be in this world. As long as I wait for the arrival of my angels I will be sane. If anything for their sake._

 _Today is the day I will lose my purity, can I stay sane long enough to see my children flourish? Or will I end my suffering soon?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _A broken woman named Yui_

I placed my journal back in its place on the shelf as I recalled the brothers. Tonight is the night of the full moon. Tonight is the night. I will be with child soon.

As absurd my thoughts were I couldn't help cling onto my soon to be legacy. With my memory fading and my weird dreams of another womans life, they were the only thing I could count on.

The question now was who. Who would take away my innocents? Ayato perhaps? He claimed all firsts didn't he? But Shuu is the head of the family. Heh, pathetic... is this really what my mind has fallen to? I have the strength to fight back, but I don't. Why don't I?

As that thought occurred it crumbled into ash, i've already tried escape, and it failed horribly.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Yui pried onto the bars of the single window in her room, one of the bars was slightly rusted, easy to break...**_

 _ **To bad that it popped out on the outside, a deafening thud reached her ears and shivers raced up and down her spine. the bar, sat lonely on the cold stone the brothers would easily trace it back the tower.**_

 _ **As if someone read her mind a fedora wearing redhead walked to wear the rusted bar sat. His mischievous smile didn't reach his eyes. He vanished in a twirl of the wind, a presence in her room made her turn, Laito perched on her bed, tie undone and his coat on the floor leaving him in a white button down.**_

 _ **His voice held poorly covered anger," Mou Bitch-chan... you weren't thinking of leaving me, were you?" He took horribly slow steps towards her, pining her against the wall. Her silence only served to make him angrier. He gritted his teeth when he didn't hear an answer," You made me do this, bitch." Her pet name rolled off his tongue with out the usual -chan added to it.**_

 _ **He picked her up in what would be considered a lovers embrace, only to teleport into a new room, his room. He slung her carelessly against the floor, her head slammed into the hard wood making her see spots as she felt a weight press down upon her.**_

 _ **"Laito-kun?!" She called out helplessly as she felt the familiar coldness of fangs pressed on her neck, she thought vampires couldn't drink from each other, she was wrong.**_

 _ **His fangs pierced into her neck with additional force, blood dripped from the two holes as Laito's slurps filled the room.**_

 _ **He paused for a breath," Bitch-chan...sweeter than ever, are you aroused bitch-chan? Fufufu, such a naughty girl." He sunk his fangs into her again, again, and again until a large L could be made on her chest with the punctures," I know this won't last long with your new healing, but remember this Bitch-chan, you are OURS."**_

 _ **Flash back End**_

* * *

She could feel her frustration rise with her hands balled up at her side. Looking up at the same window, the bar she popped out was replaced with a firmer shinier one. How she wished for freedom, but she knew it was for not.

 **New! Subaru Pov!**

He loathed seeing Yui in the tower that held his mother, both images over lapped each other constantly, the usual spark in Yui's eyes were long gone, replaced with dull, uncaring eyes. The same girl who showed him kindness didn't even blink an eye at him anymore.

Traitor, subaru...you let me die. You made me this way!? He could still hear his mothers hysteria, Yui's voice soon joined the mix too, S _ubaru-kun, please help i'm scared..._ Her fragile voice would whisper, on other occasions she would scream, _You did this to me! You killed me subaru-kun! I'm gone now, and it's all your FAULT!_

And just like that Yui and his mother would constantly whisper to him _,Your fault,traitor,yourfault,yourfaultyourfalttratiortraitortratiortratior._

It drove him mad, two of his most precious women broke before him, and it was his fault. He saw, every time Laito went into her room, her whispers for help, since she was too frightened to scream, every time Kanato had a tantrum that Yui's body couldn't heal for hours. It all killed him internally, he wasn't the only one either, two more of the brothers, he didn't know who, took liberty of watching her while she slept. Although he felt great sorrow for Yui, another part of him, a darker part wished for her, her all to be devoted solely to him, it was so strong to the point where he wanted to rip her from the tower and take her away forever, but he knew it wasn't possible. Not until Karlheinz death, would he be able to save Yui.

He looked at the moon, it was a full one tonight, he would do something unthinkable to Yui, tonight, they all would.

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, but be warned! Lemon next chapter, read at your own risk.**

 **Stay fierce untill next update.**


	4. So, Who's first?

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **WOW I finally updated! I'm honestly sorry but between honors classes my free time is minimal, I get maybe thirty minutes of computer time a week now. All I have is my phone to look up stories. P.S I'm not dead.**

* * *

Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.

Rated M for a reason, you've been warned

* * *

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _November 10, 2010_

 _It's 11:16, it quiet, very, very quiet. I can usually feel one of the brothers presences next to me, but its gone now, i'm so, so scared._

 _Father in Europe, please pray for me._

 _Sincerely, a scared woman name Yui._

* * *

Six brothers sat around in their very large living space, a certain blonde sprawled across a emerald green couch, he cleared his throat getting the attention of the other five in the room.

Laito, and Ayato, the two red heads sat glaring at each other each wanting to go 'first.'

"Back off you pervert! Chichinashi is mine! I claimed her first." Ayato shouted, which in his terms he was correct, he had set his sights on her the moment he first smelt her entering the mansions premises.

Reiji, who sat quietly in the corner listening to the idiotic babbling of his step brothers finally took action.

"Ayato, laito if you wish to throw such tantrums you can be excused to your rooms." he spat with a sneer ever present on his face.

On the other side of the room sat a lilac haired man, his teddy bear squeezed tightly," Teddy wants to go first, honestly, so much fighting over a mediocre woman..." He trailed off while looking his teddy straight in the black pools of his eyes.

A growl settled the upturned room, Shu was surprisingly not lying down for once, he was very much awake, the head phones out of his and eyes wide open.

"If it's really.. so troublesome then why don't we have a competition?" His voice slowly drawled, silently he knew what would happen.

They would go in the traditional sword fight, however he questioned if they would truly stop before anyone died. He sighed, all of this for one girl... but then again, who was he to talk? He was just as much infatuated with her. If not more, after all, she and Edgar held the same kindness in their eyes...

His words and actions took Reiji's eyes," Ridiculous, such uncouth manners Shu? Honestly, it's a waste of time." That being said Reiji could not deny the fairness in Shu's words, the others in the room perk'd up at the idea of a competition.

"Your's truly approves." Ayato's smirk could have rivaled the Cheshire's cat.

"Hmh, sounds fun, although I don't see why we couldn't have a orgy time..." Laito stood crossed in between glee and pouting.

Subaru growled when Laito spoke of such things," Not in one hundred years you pervert!"

Laito grinned, pushing up his fedora," So after a hundred years then?"

"You perverted idiot!" Subaru screamed and swung his fist in Laito's face, which resulted in Laito flying back a few feet.

Kanato who remained seated on the couch giggled hysterically to his Teddy," Look at them teddy! Rolling around like maggot's going for the same trash!" His eyes watered at his own joke, while Laito and Subaru duked it out on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **Back to yui.**

" _ **A**_ _mazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now I see._ " Yui sighed as she breathed the last chorus of the song, it always calmed down her nerves. It was now around 1, and still no sign of the brothers, however she should learn, when you call for it, the devil comes himself.

 **A gust of wind sounded out all through the tower, crimson staining the floor, a hand reach up to cup her cheek, smearing the deep scarlet blood, the eyes that bore into hers were none other than...** ** _Shu_** **.**

His eyes were hardened as he ran and embraced her, dirtying her white sleeping gown. His nose buried in the crook of her neck," Yui..."

"Shu?! What happened? You're covered in blood!" Yui lightly inhaled, the blood of all the brothers filled her nose.

He gave an annoyed grunt and pushed her down on her bed," All this fighting.. was for you... troublesome woman.''

Before she could give her retort his fangs sank into her neck, slurps filled the room, he took just enough to make her weak, she could barely keep her hands clenched around Shu's bloodied shirt.

Yui gasped as she felt the hands trailing up and down, pulling up her dress, Shu placed a hickey just under the curve of her breast," I know you won't be mine for long but... be mine for just a little while.. okay?" One of his hands found the back of her head and other sat on her waist, waiting for the answer.

Yui could only smile and nod, after all things always got taken from him, she would let him do what ever he wanted for the time they'd spend together.

The sounds could be heard radiating out of the tower, many faces wore snarls, one sat plotting, for how he could ruin his brothers short lived happiness.

Shu gave a final thrust, and a sigh of ecstasy he fell to the side of Yui, holding her close to him. He pressed his head to her neck once more, not to bite but instead gave a lick, using his Silvia to heal the punctures, and Yui's ears have have failed her for she had heard him whisper," I love you." Regardless she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. Also I apologize for those who wanted a different brother, but ya know shu is first born so i imagine he'd be the strongest, the next person will be randomized, so its not in my hands, next chapter will be up frighteningly soon, spoiler mukamis, and we skip forward just a bit to where Yui may... nope, no more clues.**


	5. Betrayal and a heartbeat

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **WOW I finally updated! I'm honestly sorry but between honors classes my free time is minimal, I get maybe thirty minutes of computer time a week now. All I have is my phone to look up stories.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _December 1, 2010_

 _Shu.. he claims that night a few weeks ago was his happiest memory, however there is something bothering him, I know there is! Maybe it has to do with all the brothers blood on him? Speaking of, I haven't even had a sight of the brothers, not even from the window, Kappa says it's because even the slightest contact with another could influence the baby's.. entire being. However we truly don't know if I am with child, they say I should be able to feel it, and then even sooner here the heart beat, but me nor Shu can. Shu always keeps me company, he brings my food, brushes my hair, and he even lent me and ear bud!_

 _Sincerely, a happy lady named Yui!_

Yui happily closed the book putting it back in it's place, walking over to the window and propping her elbow on the little ledge that was placed there, her smile got bigger, although she was trapped in the tower, she didn't have to wear the restricting dress anymore! She was allowed to ponder about in something similar to her old outfit, she had short black short shorts with pastel pink tights underneath for warmth, a dark red sweater that almost covered her shorts, and resting on her bed was a black Jacket, shu's, that came down to her knee's.

And a small plus she wouldn't admit to anyone, the Jacket smelled heavily of Shu's, she had always loved his scent, in a forest of lavender, was her thoughts when she adorned it.

Just thinking of it, she hadn't noticed when she picked up said jacket and buried her face in it, just like she wasn't aware of said man coming in and smiling at her.

"Ah, what a lewd woman, you couldn't even wait for me to return?" A voice that was dripping with smirk broke the silence.

"Eek!" Yui jumped four feet in the air and dropped the black cloth,"S-Shu! You scared me!"

Shu slightly flinched at the pitch of her voice, but the smile remained regardless. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug, " Yeah I know, sorry."

Yui wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into the embrace," I forgive you."

* * *

 **Later that night**

Yui sat lightly breathing on top of shu's chest, a ear bud in her right, and an ear bud in Shu's left, both of their eyes were closed giving the impression of sleep, in fact all Sakamaki's were asleep, except one.

The same one the sat above the two sleeping blonds, hold what seemed to be a silver sword above Yui's slightly bloated stomach.

The figure above them held an angered expression, first the dead beat stole the throne right from under him, then dirtied this first class ticket to king, and now he'd have to settle for sloppy seconds, he'd think not!

"If I can't have you.. no one can!" Those words slipped from his mouth, a mistake on his part, after all he'd forgotten an important part, shu wasn't wearing his right ear bud, right before the tip of the sword could even graze Yui, shu snapped his hand up and grasped it slinging the sword from the dark figures grip. Shu jumped up with out waking Yui, he hit the sword out of the mystery man's grip and punched him in the stomach, the intruder acted with Shu's momentum and kicked him in the temple, Shu hurriedly grabbed the sword to end this quickly, and impaled the almost murderer in the chest, a voice he recognized hissed out a curse, a single droplet of blood fell from his torso, letting Shu know for sure it was Reiji who attacked. And he was going to murder Yui.

Yui jumped awake by the smell of blood, Shu seeing Reiji couldn't do any more harm ran to Yui and covered her eyes before she could see.

"Shu?! What's going on?!" Yui tried to pry his hands off of her eyes, nearly jerking out the head phones in her ears.

"Re-," He stopped himself before he gave away the name of the attacker, for it would immensely hurt Yui," You, leave now and never return, I will not stand for this again,you will never show your face in the Sakamaki estate, ever again. Do you understand this?!"

Reiji nodded out a yes, nothing but hatred in his eyes, and with that he sprung from the window never to be seen again.

Yui silently sobbed behind Shu's hands, scared not knowing what was happening, shu removed his hand from her eyes rubbing circles into her back, and whispering comforting words into her ear.

* * *

Yui sat staring at the window, her journal in her lap, it had been two days since that night happened, she still didn't know who had attacked them either, however Shu had been nothing but depressed since, and she felt one of the brothers presences gone as well.. she didn't like how those two facts added up. She decided to ask Shu when he came back.

Until then she placed her journal back on the shelf and took a look through the books, if she could find something that wasn't German she'd be happy. After all, sitting in the same enclosed space for a while really gnawed on her sanity, she wasn't stupid, despite Ayato's teasing, After school, back at her church she was going to be a doctor, however her father drilled it out of her, and instead pressured her to become a nun. However that was trivial, she knew she could get cabin fever, seeing how she'd have to stay in this room for five more months.

She found what she was looking for! On the shelf sat a child's book, apparently the mothers, did read to their children. The book was on Mary had a little lamb, she debated if she should read it or not, she knew it was a child's book, but it would take her mind off, and she wasn't sure if Vampire children developed ears this early on, or well if she even had the child , but she had this, feeling, that she had it, and such would act of it, until she or Shu heard the heart beat.

With this resolve she opened up the book and began reading,"Mary had a little lamb, fur as white as snow, and,"

 **Shu pov**

Shu opened the door, he had sat there for half an hour listening to Yui read the few children's books she could find, it warmed a smile to his face, after the shit that he had went through it was heaven to hear the woman he loved read to his child. His fists clenched, when his child would be old enough she'd have to be used again,and again, a mammal for the others. And then he'd have to explain to his child why he didn't see mommy a lot.

The door creaked open to reveal Yui sitting in a rocking chair next to the window, book placed on her stomach with her lingers intertwined on the binding, her overly long locks swaying in the cold breeze.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her lap, when he did so he could faintly hear it.

 _ **Ba- ..thump Ba-thump...**_

 _ **...Ba-.. thump...**_

 _ **Ba-thump, Ba-thump.**_

The heart beat increased with Yui's every breath, the heart beat he heard combined with Yui's made a melody that brought him to tears, finally he could say something was his own, and that no one would take it from him.

He jumped up and cradled Yui in his arms, waking the mother from her sleep, Shu held her close with his head buried in her neck to disclose the scent and sight of his tears of joy.

"Shu?! What's wrong, are you.." She cut herself off when she seen his smile.

"Yui.. Can't you hear it, listen closely!" She almost gasped in shock, Shu sounded.. sounded.. excited! So she did as she was told, she heard Shu's frantic heart beat and breathing, her own set, birds and.. a third heart beat?! She looked up at Shu happiness beaming from her eyes, " Shu, is that!"

He nodded his own smile still in place, Yui gasped and sqeeled," I'm going to be a mommy! we're going to be parents!"

Shu long since gave some sort of composed smirk while Yui chattered about, as much as he hated it he really did need to explain to Yui what would happen regarding the child, he guided her to the bed a forlorn expression now held the once joy filled face.

"Yui, as much as I lo-, as much as I enjoy, being with you, you understand what will happen right?" Shu once again turned serious, headphones hanging from his choker.

Yui turned and looked at him full faced," What do you mean Shu, we'd obviously raise our baby right?"

He cleared his throat," Somewhat... once the baby's born we'll most likely get until he/she is six, at most eight to be completely together as a family, after that, you'll barely get to see your children, and afterwards you'll be my brothers for 32 years that is saying that you'll spend eight years with us each.."

He looked back over to Yui to see she was in tears," N-no Shu! I don't want that! NO, no, no! I don't want to end up like the poor mothers before that! I wan't to love my kids! See them grow! I know, I know it's wrong six different fathers all for different children, but still!" With her out burst she fell to the ground in a crying heap, Shu went to wrap his arms around her, but she screamed!

"SHU! Just go! I don't want to be attached to someone i'll lose.." Yui said between sobs.

Shu cringed, his heart ached for nothing more than to console her, but he knew he could do something better, so with steeled nerves he got up and walked out the door, straight to wear he felt the other four of his brothers.

The door slammed open to reveal four pouting vampires, their eyes coated with hatred as they observed who walked in.

"I came here to make a change to the deal." Shu sternly spoke, a voice that held nothing but bitter sweetness.

Ayato was the first to jump up," Don't even think about it! We all want pancake too!"

Shu glared and released all of his killer intent making ayato flinch back, they'd never seen him so, so serious.

"Yui unfortunately loves you all too much, she could never forgive me for making you disapear. So after all of our children are born, allow Yui to roam the area again. For her sake, allow her to see her kids even after, she moves on to the next." Laito was aghast, Shu never spoke more, hell, no body had ever heard him mutter that much!

Kanato grunted," Tch, why should we share her, you imbecile!" the button that held Teddies eye patch in place popped, kanato nearly went full hysteric as he panted.

Subaru who understood Yui's plights agreed to these terms, as did Ayato, no way in hell was his child to grow up like he did, he could promise that. Laito reluctantly agree'd but kanato remained un budged, but then again he was a child inside and out, so his opinion didn't matter to them.

On that day a compromise was made that may have sealed Yui's fate.

* * *

Looking through the large stained window, a mysterious figure gave a sharp snicker, barely contained joy radiated from her, two shadows on the side of her looked on with slight hesitance, the woman looked to her left," Charles? What's with the scowl your wearing. I find it unpleasant, you are ruining my mood."

The shadow on the left now , now identified as a male, spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Carmellia-Kuīn ( _this means queen btw_ ), the girl is waking up faster than expected, the Akumajo ( _This means demon woman_ ) will rise before the birth of her first child."

Carmellia's eyes widened, her pupils stilted in distressed," Fuoco! Does Charles speak the truth?!"

The figure on her right, Kappa Fuoco, nodded eyes down cast," The baby will be born around February, and if I am correct.. since she has taken so long to wake up, her power will come back, ten fold. She will come swinging, you know this mistress! We must act fast!"

Carmellia swung her fist into her into the tree leaving large spider web cracks throughout it. Her long, inky black hair bristled," Don't you think i know this you retarded sow! If that, that, that _bitch_ , returns Armageddon will fall upon us once more!"

The rusted haired man dressed in white sighed, his hand placed on her shoulder, trying to provide comfort," We will not let this happen, even if it means taking out our own niece."

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. Oh snap! Plot development, although I couldn't fit in the mukami's I think it still was worth it, i mean recap time, Reiji committed betrayal, Yui does have the baby, and we have more back story on what happened last chapter, and it explained more in detailed about my Oc's Carmellia and Charles, with Fuoco on the side.**


	6. Ash

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **WOW I finally updated! I'm honestly sorry but between honors classes my free time is minial, I get maybe thirty minutes of computer time a week now. All I have is my phone to look up stories.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 **Diabolik Mother**

* * *

 _December 10, 2010_

Hello! I know I haven't written in a while, however I have been overjoyed recently, after all Shu went out of his way and allowed me to see people as soon as the babies born! Kappa-chan hasn't came in a while, so i've been somewhat lonely, however my once frightening dreams of another woman, a castle and blood are gone, now i've been having vivid dreams of my soon to be child, there just be a light field I can see my baby, standing there, waiting, a smile pressed firmly on it's face, I can't wait!

 _Yui_!

Yui's smile never faded even when she placed the journal back, she often spent her time thinking about what the child would look like, she figured blond hair for certain, the thought of anything else would be weird, the baby would have her upturned nose, and Shu's warm eyes..

She sighed in happiness, turning to the window she propped her elbow once more, now donned in Shu's jacket, it was cold however Shu promised he'd take her on a walk though the garden, which was the reason for his absence he had to go clear the brothers from the outside and quite forcibly locking them in a closet. Hopefully.

Yui blinked, where did those thoughts come from? She shrugged it off, thinking it was perhaps hormones. Yui heard the ghostly light steps and ran to the door waiting for her lover to open the door any minute from now, she smiled proudly, Shu would praise her, after all her senses were becoming better!

The door turned and creaked open, but it wasn't her lover standing there waiting, but instead a man clothed in pure white.

"Ano, have I seen you before?" While Yui knew it was stupid, this was a stranger and after the whole Richter incident she didn't want a repeat but, he felt so familiar, a warm smile on her face, orange rusted hair pulled back in a father look, she honestly couldn't feel any evil from him, or anything from him at all..

She checked again, unlike her and the rest of the brothers this man literally reeked of _death_ and _decay_!

She jumped back and pressed her self to the wall. The man approached his warm smile slowly evaporating," I'm no one important.." He spoke softly while trailing her jaw with his finger, she looked into his eyes, they were clouded, like fish eyes.

She was caught off guard when he abruptly kissed her, she tried slamming her hands to his chest, luckily with her vampire induced strength it worked, sort of, her hands flew through his chest, her hands coated with no blood, nothing except dust, he bit down on her bottom lip and shoved his tongue in, and unlike shu he wasn't gentle. Her stomach, more accurately womb, twisted and churned, a deep burning sat in her chest, as if something was changing, she could feel the coldness invade her, and something trickling down her throat, the man taking advantage of her slipped her something. He let her go watching as she fell to the ground, his eyes still uncaring as he walked out, ignoring Yui's cries of pain.

"SHU!" Came Yui's last attempt he vision crashed around her, the fire in her stomach stopped but her womb felt deadly cold, she didn't know what happened, she could only lay there and cry.

* * *

Shu's head popped up as he felt a strange presence near Yui, he looked down at the bundle of red roses he held in his hand and dropped them, rushing to Yui, not noticing how the roses mysteriously wilt and turn into ash.

* * *

Carmellia watched as Beatrix's' eldest son ran, but she knew it was far too late, her smile widened, Charles had succeeded, turning around to look at the man in question, his expression mirrored that he knew what she was about to do, he turned trying to run but her hand reached out, as she did ashes flew from her palm and encases Charles, breaking down his body until nothing but ash remains.

"Goodnight, Charles, you serve me well." She breathed those words and left, the ground swallowing her.

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. SO i was going to cut it after Yui collapsed but it was so short, true I could improve and extend the top but I like it, fast and to the point. Also third update in a row! Don't get used to it, it was for my fantastic reviewers. This is a thing on all authors, WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, we get to know what your thinking, and it gives us courage, so you want faster updates? Review! Also this is the first main story arc.**


	7. Ash part 2

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **I am sorry this isnt an update, however I wrote and uploaded this super late, so I wasn't in my right mind cleaning this, so I went and fixed many many mistakes, also, Lyricalize and Beebee, I adore you and your reviews they make me post faster BUT Beebee SHHHHHH, your revealing my evil plans! One of them will have blue eyes, thats all your getting out of me**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 _ **\- Ash part 2**_

* * *

 _ **Diabolik Mother**_

Shu ran frantically, not bothering to use the stairs but instead transport straight to her room. He could feel his blood run cold when he caught sight of Yui on the floor, he cradled her to his body and lightly tapped her face, Yui thankfully stirred, her eyes looking at him tiredly.

"Shu..?" Her voice was horribly scratchy, and her eyes were flickering deep crimson off and on, she needed blood. His hand tugged at his baby blue sweater, exposing his pale, flawless neck, Yui's eyes followed through the entire process, her mouth already agape. With a 'thud', she switched positions, Shu laying flat on his back with Yui straddling him, her hands around his throat in a choking motion, but instead she brought her head down, licking up the side of his neck, at least the part that wasn't covered by her hands and bit down.

Slurping filled the room, Shu never once flinched, his eyes trained on her head, he felt when she finally stopped, stopped all together.

"Shu..?" She called out softly, her face was distorted in sadness and regret, something he hated to see.

"Yui.. what happened? Why did you collapse?" His voice held no emotion, like when she first came to the house.

Her head pounded as she licked her lips, partly to lick off the blood and the other out of nervousness," It hurts so much shu... I can't remember clearly, a man, not a human, couldn't be. He was dressed in white, he slipped me something."

Shu's eyes glowed a sinister red, who ever did this was going to suffer immensely, but who would dare to harm her? The scent still lingering around the room, nothing helpful, Yui's amazing scent mixed with death and decay, something that could be found in any graveyard.

He sat up, pulling Yui to him once more, taking her gentle, as if she were glass, he set her down on the bed and tucked her in, her eyes held the remains of a fever, what ever was slipped to her was harmful.

* * *

 _December 22, 2010_

 _It's danger..ously c..lose to Chr..istmas, I wish.. i Cou..ld cele..brate with the oth..ers but I fe..el to weak, can.. barely wri..ght, haven..t seen Sh..u. Lonely...It hu..rts.. . S...h..u_

 _Y..u..i_

Yui stared in disdain at the messy too spaced writing that replaced her neat cursive. Since the man appeared Shu came less and less often, and her body cried every time she put to much strain on it, she could barely do the simple task of walking.

She felt horrible mentally and physically, after all Christmas was so close yet she couldn't be with her beloved ones. To make it worse, four new presences were added to the home, see seen them often, when she could crawl to the window that is, a male, blonde and beautifully blue eyes watching from afar, tensely. Another male with brown hair often sat with the roses, also looking tense.

It scared her to death. And her child, she hadn't felt it kick in a while, she was beginning to be scared, and not seeing Shu was actually killing her, when she still seen the brothers she recalled one of her memories, something Reiji had told her.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Reiji sat staring unimpressed, honestly, did he wasn't her to be an expert in Vampology?**_

 _ **"If you must know, with out the fathers aura around the baby could A, change fathers to match the aura he's surrounded with most, or B Die from the lack of energy."**_

 _ **Yui gasped, that was horrible!**_

 _ **Flash end**_

* * *

Yui tried to remember more in detail about it, however her memories were becoming hazy? No she looked at her hands, everything was blurry...

Yui hurriedly ran to the bed and collapsed against it, her hand sat on her mouth as she tried to push her vomit back.

It failed, vomit shout out of her mouth, nose dripping with snot, and eyes tearing, looking don her vomit wasn't throw up at all, it was blood.

Letting out a blood curdling scream yui fell backwards, clutching her hands to her chest, she rocked back and forth, oh god she was scared so, so, so scared, where was Shu? What was happening to her?

She felt a trickle run down her leg, staining the white nightgown that she now permanently stayed in deep crimson, it was only a trickle that came before the ocean.

As blood poured out faster she screamed Shu's name in agony. The door kicked itself in, frantic yelling all around her, she recognized Ayato's voice, and Subaru's, some voices she didn't know, and then, Shu.

She was picked up and transported somewhere, it was dreadfully bright and it had a horrible, super strong smell of bleach.

A hand took hers, she inhaled Shu's scent, a smile fell on her face," Shu.. y..ou .. came back? You..r ha..nds, thei..r s...o w...arm and ... gen..tle.."

She felt his hand tighten around hers," Yeah, Yui i'm here, and i'm not leaving again."

She smiled at that, that was good.

That was the last she remembered before she blacked out.

* * *

Shu stared in horror, she looked pale, paler than ever, her breathing was so shallow he wasn't sure if she even was breathing! The top doctors' in Karl heinz's mansion worked double time, some hooking tubes and wires on to her, others preparing hot water and towels, he was the other one allowed in the room, although he could feel the anxiousness radiating off his brothers.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead by her sweat, the rest of the long mane was held up in a messy bun. the heart rate on the side of her sky rocketed, and then plummeted faster than a rock.

A long beep was heard through the room, and his head snapped up faster than ever, thankfully it was not the heart rate monitor, instead the lady on the side of the bed looked tense," Shu-sama! We will have to preform a C-section immediately, if not the child will die!"

Shu snapped his eyes to the fearful doctor," I don't give a shit about the child! Don't let her die!" His voice was rough and bit out tautly, how could he care about the thing that could be causing Yui's downfall?!

The nurse pursed her lips, upset about being yelled out," If we can preform this quickly, then we may be able to save them both."

Shu nodded, barely getting out a yes before the nurses went about providing a sedative, the Doctor stepped to the side of yui, pulling her nightgown to her breasts.

The doctor looked at him, he nodded and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Her hand reached for the scalpel, she took it and made a deep cut, he didn't know anything about pregnancies but wasn't that too deep? His eyes glew red angrily as he watched them pull back the muscle between them and the womb.

He snapped his eyes shut, not wanting to see all the blood spurting from his lover. Minutes passed and the yelling of what to do got louder, for the second time in his life, he was truly scared, no terrified.

* * *

Yui yawned as she sat up, where was she? The area around her was white and expanded for miles it seemed, dead flowers covered the floor, the same flowers she seen in her dreams...

She looked around expectantly, this was the place she saw her child, but where was it? Or better yet where was she?

Her eyes locked on to ocean blue eyes, the same color as shu's... except this wasn't Shu, it was a woman with long blond hair in a elegant bun. Her red dress fell in waves to her ankles, an annoyed huff sounded behind her, she spun momentarily forgetting the beautiful woman in front of her.

Cordellia in all her glory sat and an invisible chair smirking.

A small shuffling on her right made her turn again, a meek woman clad in silver and red stood staring at her feet.

Cordellia's voice run through the room rather teasingly," Princess Krista, Queen Bitch Beatrix, long time no see, I see you all still retained your beauty."

The blond woman, Beatrix, scoffed," And you retained your sarcasm, wonderful."

Cordellia sprung from her chair," What did you say insolent bitch?"

Krista, the albino vampire princess stepped in before things got serious," Please stop this foolishness, have you forgotten why were were summoned?"

Both alpha females reluctantly calmed down, Beatrix spoke first," Yes, my deepest apologies Yui, my daughter in law."

Cordellia growled at this," Are you stupid? It's obvious she'll be my daughter in law. Ayato is the best after all."

Beatrix didn't respond that only served in making Cordelia madder. Beatrix stood judging Yui with her eyes," Yui, you are with Shu's child yes?" Beatrix asked gently.

"Hai." Yui didn't know why but she felt strangely comfortable around Beatrix and Krista.

Beatrix smiled, a large caring smile," So that boy finally got on track, ne? What are you naming them?"

Yui tilted her head,"Them?"

Krista looked over to Cordelia who looked annoyed," Honestly just what are you? You are a vampire with my heart, how can you not know that your carrying twins? Stupid girl.."

Yui felt dizzy and happy all at the same time, twins! She was to mother twins! She giggled happily, she seemed to be stuck on a high.

Krista regarded her sadly," I can tell your happy, but this is why were here, you see.. your in a.." Krista couldn't finish.

Cordelia cut in an uncaring look on her face," Your in a coma, if you don't wake up you'll die, but since you an incapable of waking up we'll be here to help you. It only makes since considering your-"

Beatrix cut in," We must not reveal that yet, Cordelia. It would be, troublesome." She explained motioning with her hands.

All three women nodded and turned to Yui, who backed away under the intense pressure forced upon her. Cordellia's hand placed upon her forehead, Beatrix grabbed her hand, and Krista placed her hand on yui's chest, right above the heart.

With a small chant the air grew tense, only this time the three mothers were missing. Looking up a young girl, no older than three stared behind her with piercing red pink eyes, her hair was a light blonde with white tips, it looked like a smaller version of her self.

Her younger mirror looked straight into her eyes, no longer behind her, and when she looked into the child's eyes, she blanked out.

* * *

The doctor who was wrist deep in his lover drew a breath," Oh my..."

She didn't finish that sentence and wiped her forehead on her sleeve, which was rolled up to her elbows.

Shu's eyes snapped open as he ran over to the nurses," What is it?!"

The doctor smiled up at him gleefully,"Your having twins."

* * *

 _ **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. So Halloween special, it's longer and more packed than normal, but i wanted to really jump into the main story arch, i somewhat introduced the Mukami's Yui's having twins, she met with the brothers mothers AND Shu shows emotion, bout time right? Review, like, favorite, tell me what you think, honestly i love getting your views on this story it helps me mold it to something more enjoyable. Till next time, Ash black rabbit, and i wish you a happy Halloween.**_


	8. Birth

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

 **\- Birth**

 **Diabolik Mother**

If you would have asked Shu a year ago how he felt about child birth, he'd look at you like you were insane, now however, Shu held his head firmly in his hands, he was having twins of all things, and he didn't know if Yui survived or not.

The nurses had taken the children to a life support box, true vampire children developed faster than humans, however they weren't expected unto February, they hadn't even knew the gender, or genders, hell they didn't even know they had twins!

While Shu had a mental freak out, the Doctor, Lioranne, shook her head silently, walking over to the eldest Sakamaki son she tried calling out to him, when it didn't work she brought her hand up and smacked him, he looked her in the eyes, a red welt staining his porcelain skin.

"Shu Sakamaki, you are the eldest, in that room over there," She pointed towards the resting room that Yui resided in," is your lover that you fought for, correct?" Shu nodded his head," Well get in there and give the woman your support!"

Shu did what he was told, he walked into Yui's resting room, she looked so fragile that it hurt. He lightly touched her hand, she flinched back even in sleep, he quickly pulled his hand back, as if were burned.

Looking over at the small glass cubical on side of her bed, he slowly slid himself to the side of it, in side sat his two children, their skin still wasn't completed and such looked a fiery red, and the poor thing was gasping for air, lungs only partially complete. He felt horrible, this was his fault yet, he felt happy, but why?!

One of the children, the girl, opened her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue, lighter than his own, she stopped her whining when she saw him, her tiny fists extending wanting him to pick her up, his fingers twitched, he had no idea if he could take her out or not... he truly didn't want to risk it, instead he slipped his hands into the gloves built into the box and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

She let out a happy gurgle, and took his finger in her mouth, biting her gums down on it.

Shu smiled, maybe it would work out after all...

* * *

 **Laughs echoed throughout the room..**

Yui shot up, her head pounding as she held it in her hands, the laughter abruptly stopped. Above her a woman in a dress, far too ratty for the Victorian era, sat staring at her with a concerned face," Are you feeling okay my little Yui? I knew I shouldn't have given you my blood so early.."

The woman was so familiar it hurt, her heart ached by the sadness in her eyes, she had long curly blond hair, and crystal pink eyes, it was like looking into a mirror..

When she didn't respond she looked hurt and guilty," Yui-ko, please answer mommy, he'll be home soon!"

Yui looked at the woman who called her self mom, who was she so terrified of? She opened her mouth to ask who she was but, what came out of her mouth shocked her!

"Mama, I feel weird..." Her voice was high pitched and scratchy, it was like she was here, and she was not, like what happened with Cordellia's memories.

The mother in question chuckled nervously," I'm sorry yui, but you know I don't know how to raise you.. Curse that father of yours..." The light warmheartedness faded from her voice, replaced with such bitterness that made her cringe.

A sniffle came from her, or at least who she was currently, the mother snapped her attention back to her daughter," M-mama, i'm sorry!" Thoughts that weren't hers ran through her head with such a passion that gave her already aching head a whirl, the thoughts were not pleasant.

The mother, realizing her fault immediately comforted her," Shhh, no it's okay, because one good thing came from it... You."

Yui stared up at her 'mama' and jumped out of her arms," Don't worry mama! When daddy comes I'll make sure he won't hurt you ever again!"

As it was called on a man, dress in pure black slid into the room by the slightly ajar window. He turned to the two women on the small bed with a grin,

"Ashurin, Yuikiko, I assume your in good health?"

Casually he strolled to the bed, petting Yui's head and staring at Ashurin, the woman who called her self mother. The woman sat shaking, something the man frowned upon, " After all this time you still can't get over my marvelous presence Ashurin? Even my own daughter's moved past the barrier."

Ashurin bitterly spit out a retort of," I'm sorry honey, I can't adapt to your godly presence."

The man, my father, now held glowing red eyes, aimed straight at Ashurin," Silence, you forget you've given me a heir, I can finish you off whenever I please, woman."

Ashurins eyes flickered a bright icy white in defiance, Yui sat shocked, she thought the woman who had called her self mother was a human, she was wrong.

"Dracula you dare not kill me less you wish for a war, not to mention you want a male heir, not female." She spoke proudly, not dropping her guard for a moment, Yui's head turned to the man she now knew as Dracula, she contemplated if this was Dracula, from the tales she heard as the first ever vampire who even had the power to corrupt Cain, Adam and eve's son.

The two powerful forces continued to stare, stuck in a stale mate, until Yui's body again moved on impulse, tackling Dracula to the floor, Dracula in-turn stared at his daughter who was able to move him, and catch him off guard.

Ashurin on the other hand looked frightful, unlike her self who she knew was of too much importance to kill, her daughter was a whole new level.

Dracula snarled and went to punch the little pest off of him when he looked at her eyes. He figured Yui had already shown Vampire traits so this should have been impossible.

Her normally pink eyes now held a raging swirl of red and ice blue. She held two entirely different powers in her being. It was impossible. Yet the girl was holding on to him with super strength, and the chill of ice.

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. I am sorry if you can't comprehend what went down in this chapter as it even confused myself with writing it, I hit a writers block horribly, so i tried to push past it, and i'm not sure if it was successful, so here is the cover of it. Yui gets sent back into some weird memories, in which she doesn't under stand, her mother who she assumed was human had fed her some blood, the mother fore shadows that she was raped to have Yui, yui's father shows up and turns out to be the first vampire Dracula, her mother and father get antsy and in a heated stare while Yui who swore to protect her mom jumped her father and revealed to have both Yuki onna, snow woman powers and Vampire powers. Hope this helps.**


	9. Memories

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 **\- Memories**

 **Diabolik Mother**

* * *

Dracula jerked Yui up by her hand," What is the meaning of this?!" He could honestly say he was confused, his daughter four years of age, already knew how to access her vampire nature? Much more the fact she held Yuki Onna abilities.

His eyes skipped over to Ashurin," Woman what is the meaning of this?! You must have done something, she should have not have matured this early!"

Ashurin stood shaking in her boots, eyes down cast, her voice couldn't remain straight," Y-you weren't back yet, and...and she fell s-sick! I didn't know what to do! Her eyes were red! L-like yours are when... your, thirsty.."

His lit up in understanding, he snarled baring his fangs," You stupid woman! Do you not know the consequences? Her body in terms is human, yet you fed her _Snow bitch_ blood! This has not been recorded... I'll be back."

He dropped yui, her head 'thunking' against the hard wood floor, causing yui to scream. Dracula ignored her as he shifted into the form of a bat and flew off. Deep crimson stained whitish blond locks as Yui's vision blurred.

* * *

Yui's eyes once again opened on another memory, this time the girl, her, was around ten years old, the only difference between the first memory and this one was the height, she now came to her mid stomach, and her eyes were the thing that off put Yui. Her younger persons eyes were cold and distant, almost non-existent. The loving atmosphere was dead, strings of affection cut, she figured out during the first memory, she felt what her mirror self did, and her past self, frightened her! It was if her heart was actually dead, cold to the core.

Yui stopped her thoughts when she saw what or in this case, who, her younger self was looking at.

She was clothed in black. The rain complimented her mood, _betrayal_. The tomb stone in front of her was brand new, dirt still upturned. The scent in the air reeked of blood, the blood of her mother. Her hands clinched until blood fell from her palms.

It was Maria's fault. She hated Maria.

Maria was an orphan who father took pity on, she was barely older I was, she was in human age 19. She was fairly attractive with silver hair and dull gold green eyes. However father found her attractive enough. Unfortunately mother hadn't found out about their affair in time, Maria had bore a male. A male heir.

His name was Karl, and unlike her, he took fathers last name of Heinz, while she remained without a last name, and instead now held the title Yuikiko, the valuable child of the bloody snow. **(Ryūketsu no yuki no vauable-ko o Yuikiko)** Although she refused Yuikiko, the name given to her by her father, she now went by Yui, the name her mother gave her.

In fact she refused all things vampire, like blood drinking, she remembered back when her mother was still around when she, and her father needed blood, the fear present in her eyes, and the bitterness of her blood, although she promised she wasn't scared, and even tried to calm herself down, all for her sake.

Her throat was so dry it hurt, no amount of water, or wine could fix it. She also slept at normal times, sleeping when the sun left the sky and rising when it came over the hills.

She did however embrace the snow nature provided to her by her mothers genes. She was aware she was shunned for it, a vampire, with yuki onna abilities. She could freely control snow, or anything with water for that fact, and so it constantly snowed around the castle she was now restricted to. Father never complained either, he didn't mind after all it kept away unwanted visitors and he knew he could easily beat her, she was weak, with no blood she couldn't use her vampirism, such as strength, speed and hypnotism.

Looking back the grave in front of her, she started wondering when the grave started meaning less and less. It was only an object that held her hate and grief, held her emotions in general.

A large hand was placed on her shoulder, she knew by scent alone it was her father.

"Father?" her tone was flat, giving away nothing of what she felt.

"Daughter," His voice held the same tone," do not make me repeat myself, Cain's coming to court you today. You will behave correct? Not that you have a choice in the matter."

Cain. Son of Adam and Eve, corrupted to the point of murdering his brother, strange to think it was fathers doing. With Karl however, it was fathers goal to marry her to the highest ranking vampire he made, to dilute the filthy snow nature from any children, what better way to do it than make her marry fathers first turned man. The general in his army worked just fine.

"Hai, father." With that she turned and walked back to the castle, snow whirled around her, raging for her own forgotten feelings. She didn't have to worry about being weak after all, the coldness froze any tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

* * *

Sitting in the plush chairs of one of the many main rooms, the room was terribly bright, too bright in comparison to the dull appearance of Cain, he who held dark brown hair and dim lavender eyes. He being over 400 years old in difference to her 10 year old self was of great importance, but age in the vampire community meant nothing.

It sickened her to think that the male who shamelessly looked over at her childish body with a smirk was her future husband.

 _"Little Yuikiko- hime, how nice to finally meet you?"_ His thick accent caused his words to be slurred and not pronounced correctly.

"Very nice to meet you too, general Cain." She spoke without any glitches, causing cain's mask to momentarily slip into a snarl.

Dracula who sat in a chair away from the two younger vampires laughed in amusement,"Cain, my dear boy?"

Cain realizing his mistake stood completely straight, _" I am sorry my lord, I was taken back by the.. expertise and beauty of your daughters' speaking."_

Dracula rested his head in his hand," That is to be expected, _she_ is my daughter after all."

Cain nodded, mouth clinched tightly, he had better things to do, rather than sit with a child, he could be out, serving his parched throat, however, anything to get him on the good side of the King was of high importance, he feared Dracula, who wouldn't be afraid of the Demon king, who could wipe vampires and demons alike out with a flick of his wrist.

With that hours went by, Cain asking Yui questions, and Yui avoiding answering them. In the end, Cain requested visiting again. And a piece of Yui shattered just a little more. Pretty soon, nothing would be left. She counted on it like a blessing.

* * *

Yui felt the tears run down her face, she knew now, these were no random memories, nothing trying to take her body like Cordellia, these were _her_ memories.

This was the fate she lived through, as soon as the first tear hit the empty, white void below her, causing an echo, she dropped to the floor, hugging her knee's tightly to her chest. She didn't want to remember this! It hurt so much.. and to make it worse, she was alone...

The damn broke, tears flooded faster and random clips of memories surrounded her, one of a tiny infant in her mothers arms, one of her father murdering her mother, another of Cain forcing intercourse upon her, watching one of Karl biting into her for the first time, watching Maria die, watching her self giving birth to twin girls, Krone and Menae, at the young age of 15.

There was one however, that scared her the most, a bright flickering memory that was splattered with crimson, her death, her hand twitched, wanting to reach for it, but too scared to grasp it.

Before she could gather the courage three blurred figures stopped her. Her great sixteenth cousin Christa, her great granddaughter Cordellia and her grand niece Beatrix.

Cordellia spoke first, her voice lacking in the normal sarcastic tone," Do you remember now?" Or so she thought," Old hag."

Yui's eyes shakily roamed the three of them, her voice cracking with every pause she took, "Why? Why would you show me something so.. so cruel!?"

Beatrix placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder," You will understand, in due time, we will be here for you.. If you ever need us."

Christa cut in once Beatrix said her two cents," You are not ready for this last memory, however, someone needs you more than you need this."

With a swipe of her hand she removed the last film of memory from her mind, and Yui felt a strange sensation, and a voice calling for her.

* * *

Shu stared in silent agony as the heart rate let out a long beep, tears rolled from Yui's eyes as if she knew she was dying.

Shu grabbed her hand and let out a wail," **YUI!** " Tears ran freely down his face, tracing old running paths, dark circles under his eyes more pronounced and knee's wobbling

Nurses poured in giving condolences as they un-hooked Yui's heart rate monitor and removed the oxygen mask.

As the nurses were about to leave the room to give Shu and his declared dead lover some time, yui's grip around Shu's hand tightened, his head snapped up faster than a spring as he stared at her.

Her chest rose and fell with small heaves, her eyes just barely opening, but even still, Shu gathered her up in the speed of sound, holding her closely to his chest, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent that was still bathed in sweat, in that moment he truly believed that there was a god watching, and he thanked whoever for it.

"Yui..Yui,yui,yui," His voice was hoarse and came out in broken croaks, yet he dared not speak anything but her name, less she disappear," yui, never, ever do that again.."

Yui stared blankly at the man hugging her, through all the loneliness she suffered, she had finally found the place she felt warmth, new tears cascaded down her face, not those of sadness, or of loneliness, nor those of desperation, but those of joy.

Despite it all, she found her self saying," I'm home..Shu."

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. So what did you think? I wanted to make it more emotional, i was crying for Shu there, but my sister said tone it down, so we ended up with this, but regardless I think this may be my best/ favorite chapter yet. Next chapter the twins will meet there mom and start there childhood. Psst, also guess which brothers will be Yui's lover next, although he won't come in until a couple more chapters, OH! And more clearer explanations of Yui's complicated history and who's related to who will be explained. That's if you couldn't catch my drift of that already.**


	10. Family Naming

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine.**

 **Warning! Major Family Fluff and filler, read at your own risk! Also longest chapter yet :).**

 **Answering reviews!**

 **Lyricalize: No problem, I like this tory the best out of all three the reason why i'm not updating those..**

 **Ruka - Yuuya: Reiji will play a VERY important role, just you wait, and I so wanted to make Subaru next but i've got a good scene written up for hiim so not yet i'm afraid T.T**

 **Cat McHall: This will be explained soon, not reincarnation exactly, but something close.**

 **BeeBee: I love your face, keep reviewing or I might Die!**

* * *

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 **\- Naming**

 **Diabolik Mother**

Crying. There was lots, and lots of crying. Not just from the new borns, either. Yui was tortured by the nightmares of her past, her screams would awaken the children and vice versa. For Shu this was a lose-lose situation, especially considering Yui wouldn't breath a hair of what was bothering her.

Those were just a few things that off put Shu. Looking down at his wife, no he reminded himself, she was not his wife, she was simply his lover, who sat asleep on top of his bare chest, something she requested, she wanted, no needed to hear his heart beat. It seemed to chase away the nightmares, he wasn't complaining.

He inhaled deeply, something about her was off, it was her scent, while with child the scent usually did change, combining the mothers scent with the fathers, but this wasn't the case with Yui, she no longer carried his forestry scent, but hers somehow distorted?

She still had the sweetness of cotton candy, the calmness after a heavy rain, but the new scent she carried along with her was, older, in the easiest to describe it, it was akin to rosemary, a herb found no where near Japan. _(I don't know if this is truthful but for plot's sake we'll say it only grows in Europe.)_

That constantly bothered him, after Cordelia's birth to the triplets her scent remained the same of dark chocolate and fresh grass. Nothing different, well besides the wanting to have Karl's attention and his alone.

Mark his words, he wouldn't let something slip past him once again. He would get to the bottom of this. Losing Yui once more was not an option.

He got up slowly untangling his self from Yui, sliding her head on her pillow. She whimpered for a few seconds missing her human pillow, but somewhat eased back into a deep sleep.

He walked over a few feet to the crib that sat in the middle of the room, since Yui regained her health the twins' health skyrocketed, now feeding off his and Yui's energy, lucky they were powerful enough that they never ran out of energy, it was all happy- happy, their children fully developed in two more weeks, and continued to get stronger.

He already had a name in mind, for the boy, his eyes were the thing that inspired him, they were a beautiful shade of purple violet, coupled with his auburn blond hair. The name Sora fit, he supposed, he wanted to wake Yui, just to ask her thoughts about it. He really wanted to! He didn't understand why he felt the need to coddle and protect his children, he didn't know if this was normal! It felt odd, like the warm feeling he got with Yui, but it was more engraved into him, he didn't feel the need to protect yui from dust, like he did the infants.

The female of the two he had no idea a name for her, she looked so gentle, he actually felt scared to pick her up, she looked identical to Yui already, excluding the light blue eyes, but she had yui's nose, her beautiful blond white hair, and those small ears. He honestly couldn't think of a name without starting it with 'Yu', so perhaps he should wait until Yui woke up.

Until then he sat contently watching his children until the sun went into the opposite side of the sky signaling morning. The light snores of his family slowly lulling him into a false trance.

* * *

He woke up again to the thing he heard for the past few nights, crying. Looking over he seen Yui, bent over the crib, in her arms her son, who was throwing a tantrum. Yui tried to calm the boy, nothing seemed to work even as she tried feeding him, Shu got up and took his son, surprising Yui.

He held his son for the first time, not that it helped as the child continued to cry on, he rubbed his back, and expanded his aura, something he could remember his father doing when he was a child, when he didn't respond immediately he called out the name he thought for him," Sora."

The crying immediately stopped, the magenta eyes bore back at him, with something similar to curiosity. His sons hands reaching out and tugging on his golden locks, his other hand a fist in his mouth.

Yui's laughter sprung from the corner of the room as she saddled up besides him, her hands wrapped around his bare stomach," How did you do that?"

Shu smiled as he felt her nuzzle closer to him, sleep still evident in her words," It's a secrete."

Yui let out a large yawn, tears unshed in her eyes," No Faiiir~." Yui's hand caressed Sora's face," That name, Sora," Shu snapped his head back at bullet rate, eager to hear what she thought about it," I like it, how'd you think of it?"

He felt a rush of joy through him, she liked it huh? He moved his hands and placed Sora on his hip and took the other and wrapped it around Yui's waist," His eyes, their beautiful, I thought Edgar, at first," His lover turned to him with sad eyes, she knew about Edgar, a memory flashed before him, when she burned her self.

* * *

 _Shu's memory_

 _He felt a groan of annoyance come upon him when he noticed Yui's presence lacking from her room, expanding his sense's he found her in the kitchen, he leaned on the door way watching as her small hips swung back and forth, and how every now and then she would occasionally hum,_

 _'" Come thy little children I'll take Thee away, into a land of enchantment..."'_

 _She was so caught up in her humming she didn't notice when she mistakenly poured the wrong liquid into the pan, causing flames to flicker in the air. And eventually the into pan was a flame, causing a wonderous display of reds and oranges. Yui's hands shot up to cover her face, he could see burns already starting to form. He rushed in feeling nothing, white dotting his vision as he grabbed Yui and ran faster than he had ever to the bathroom, turning the cold water on with his telepathy, and jumping in with Yui, clothes and all._

 _Once Yui's whimpering stopped, he finally lay his head on her shoulder, hands still tightly fisted in her sweater that was burned at the ends. He slowly felt his heart beat, which only held two or maybe five beats a minute shot to 400, calm down._

 _"Yui! Never do that again! Stupid, foolish idiot!" His pupils were still dilated and his breathing still came out in harsh pants. Yui was still paralyzed in shock, but seeing the condition Shu was in, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her hand rubbing circles in his back," Shh, Shu look at me, I'm alright, i'm still here shu, i'm not going anywhere." Her hands found the sides of his face and brought them to eye level, his blue bore into her pink, his overlapping of Edgar stopped, and instead he now saw a worried Yui, he grabbed her hands just in case._

 _However as soon as his met her's she flinched in pain, looking down she now had horrible burns running the length of her hands, he took one of the by her wrists and started licking up and down, his saliva healing the burns in mere seconds. He looked back up to her but found she was passed out in his arms._

 _Memory end_

* * *

He shook his head and regained his ability to speak," but I thought it would be better to leave him alone." Yui nodded, she hated when Shu looked so down ridden," I think you made the right choice Shu, do you have an idea for our little girl?"

Shu leaned down and placed his forehead against hers," No, but I was thinking something with 'yu' seeing as she looks near identical to you."

Yui blushed,"You think?" Yui had held a single name in mind, to honor her grandmother, but she had no idea how Shu would react to it. Shu waited patiently, his eyes flickering with amusement and his aura radiating joy," Ano.. What about Yuki?"

Shu repeated it over in his head,' yuki, Yuki? Sora and Yuki, Yuki and sora.' With a smile he decided that it fit well, his daughter caught Yui's impossibly pale skin tone akin to snow, and her eyes were nearly icy blue.

"I like it." The names were decided as the sun started setting getting ready for the afternoon, and coincidence, Yuki deciding it was the perfect time to wake up, with a loud shriek, which in turned cause Sora to throw a tantrum as well.

For now their little moment of peace was paused.

* * *

"Yuki!" Came a loud wail, running around the gardens, yui chased after her daughter. Shu sat in utter hysterics with his son in his lap, watching his sister drive his mother insane.

There was a fair in town, in two hours, and Yuki refused to sit still to be dressed, and such the situation turned to this, Yui running through various path ways with her hair in two very loose pig tails that were braided at the ends and a knee length white button up, sleeveless dress, a think black ribbon sat bouncing on her chest, her brown stockings slipped down to mid calf, and her baby doll shoes in her hands, scuffs very evident.

Her face was red as she puffed out her cheeks," That's it Yuki! Don't make me get to three!"

When no sound was heard Yui resumed her counting," One...," A sound was heard at the left, she continued counting, not giving away that she heard the bush shaking," Two.." Right before she hit three the sound of flesh slapping against the stone path was evident, right as two arms were going to wrap around her, Yui vanished, leaving a very confused girl in a dirty shirt, as she sat partially on stone and her toes in the grass she looked around for her mother, who was no where in sight.

However when she felt two arms hurriedly grab her, she soon found her self tucked in the warmth of her mothers chest," No fair mommy!" Her mothers chest vibrated with every chuckle," All's fair in love and war."

Yui took out her lilac handkerchief and cleaned off the smudges from her daughters face," Come on Yuki," With that Yui was gone in a flash, and back in the same quickness, Yuki was now in a navy blue shirt and was completely covered in a grey and pink trench coat that went to her knee's and some black leggings, and on her feet sat tiny mary janes. She ran over to her brother, her pig tails flowing behind her.

Her brother was dressed similarly, he had a dark blue trench coat white a grey shirt peeking out from the unbuttoned coat, he was in black baggy jeans and grey converse. Shu was dressed in his normal light blue sweater and dark blue jeans, brown loafers covered his feet.

Yui slipped on her new baby doll shoes, seeing as her other pair were ruined, and fixed her stockings," Shall we?"

Shu played along taking Sora's hand in his and Yui took Shu's and Yuki's in hers. They walked to the front of the mansion, where the limo sat waiting, once Shu got the two kids in he slipped in himself, right as Yui stepped one foot in, something caught her sense's as she turned her head, in the window of the living room sat Ayato, his predatory green eyes following her every movement, what scared her was the lack of mischief and playfulness, instead there was hate and bitterness.

Her heart jumped as she got into the limo as fast as she could.

Shu took note of her paleness," Yui?"

She shook her head," It was nothing.. Shu."

As the limo started moving Yuki hung her head out of the rolled down window," Bye Ayato-Oji!"

The sulking red head's head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock, his hand moved on it's own accord, waving jerkily. Yuki smiled widely and popped her head back in, humming happily.

Sora looked at his sister, who was his exact opposite, it was something he couldn't understand, how could she be so happy towards their uncle? He had seen how they looked at them, at his mommy. It was disgusting. He hated it, but he couldn't do a thing.

The drive was long, but they got there a little under two hours, meaning they had free time. They headed out to the local park, Yui twirled around, trying to stretch her numb legs. Shu found the nearest bench and sat eyes closed, Sora followed his lead and sat besides his father, while Yuki ran circles around her mother and father, even being a measly six months, her and her brother were both up to their mothers knee caps, and yuki's stamina was that of a ten year old.

Shu had explained even vampire children never grew this fast, however there were exceptions when the parents were two powerful beings, that their bodies had to hurry and grow to support their potential power.

It saddened Yui, her babies weren't going to be her 'babies' for much longer. Yuki was still very much a kid, running and laughing freely, where as Sora, was so shut in, he worried yui. Shu said to just let them be, that it would work out in the end, but she didn't want to believe the she, their mother couldn't do a thing.

She also constantly debated whether or not to tell Shu about her past, she practiced what her mother had taught her all those years ago, how to control the things with water, how to make snow, she wasn't up to the level she was when she was a child, but it was a start, she now could make mini whirlpools when washing her clothes, and she almost made ice! But as she got better, her powers also expanded, when she got upset the room would drop temperature, when she was angry the wind would pick up at frighting pace, thank god Shu never noticed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a strong hand lifted her up, two childish sequels followed, Shu twirled and twisted with her in his arms, Yuki clinging onto his hips, and Sora holding on to her for dear life, looked over at Sora's face, she laughed. She brought her hands and pinched his cheeks into a smile, their laughter was infectious as even Shu began to laugh, suddenly Shu fell backwards, making his family fall back, sprawled over the grassy hills.

Laughter echoed out through the quiet park, the family enjoying their last years of peace.

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. So just to help the first scene where they name the twin it's been four weeks since they left the hospital So Christmas had unfortunately passed, now in their time it is January the fifth. Second time skip its six months so sometime in April, if you want to do the math. I think after the next chapter it'll be the end of the 'Shu Saga.'**


	11. Got a secrete?

**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Also! I will be planing to mass produce chapters this December, A: It's my birthday on the sixth, go me :3 and B: It's Christmas! (almost)...**

 **Warning! Fluff and filler, and steamy biting scene also, lots of anger, read at your own risk!**

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

 **To BeeBee: Don't worry there'll be plenty kid/ yui fluff.**

 **And to Ruka Yuuya: You are very welcome, and as for Yuki.. well i've learned in my years that kids will turn bat shit hyper even with chill parents, but Yuki is simply hiding her 'thinkable' side with her cheerfulness. You'll see a bit of it in this chapter**

* * *

 _ **Got a secrete?**_

 _ **Diabolik Mother**_

Comfy. As weird as it was that was the first thing she thought when she awoke. The bed she lay upon was far to warm and comfortable for it to be hers, a hand was slung across her stomach, reminding her she was now in Shuu's room, a thigh was just under Shuu's arm and a hand grasped tightly in her hair, now noticing that Yuki and Sora were also in the room.

Even with the room in a peaceful atmosphere, she could feel something bugging the edge of her senses, she sat up the best she could, untangling her hair from Yuki's vice grip, and looked over to Shuu's side, he had his back turned with Sora sleeping closely next to him, tossing and turning with sweat dripping from his face.

Her hand reached out to pat his hair, an attempt at soothing him, but when her hand got within range of his face, specifically his eyes, his tiny hand shot out, crushing her arm with brutal force, and if she'd still been human, he would have shattered it.

Thinking quickly she called out to Shu while snaking her other arm over the sleeping boy and cuddling him to her chest," Shu!"

He instantly shot up, taking note of her wincing form and the bruising grip on her arm, he immediately took the boy from his mother while unhooking his cold fingers from her arm. Sora woke up soon after his arm was detached, his eyes were still clouded over with fear.

Yui gathered him in a hug, stroking his hair from it's messy state," Shush sweetie, it was only a nightmare." She kept her grip on him until his shaking stopped, using her vampirism, which she only found out how to work with her newly instated memories, she put him down in a dreamless sleep.

Shu now dressed kissed both children on their foreheads and went to go get breakfast. Sitting idly petting her children's hair, she regretted not taking her journal with her, just something to keep her busy.

She didn't have time to ponder upon it as Shu reappeared into the room, signalling for her to wake up the kids, even sora getting a little sleep was better than nothing. So reluctantly she did, Yuki who smelt breakfast hopped up and ran out the door way before Yui could get her out of her night dress, that was really one of Shu's long shirts.

Sora guilty of waking his mother stayed behind and allowed himself to get dressed with his mother while his father ran after Yuki. Yui placed on her red sweater black short shorts and Shu's jacket, excluding the stockings seeing as they were no longer useful.

She helped Sora out of his night shirt and buttoned his grey shirt and black shorts, she also gave him his favored blue converse. With both of them ready she grabbed Yuki's clothes and took Sora's hand leading him to the dining room.

Sitting at the head of the table was Shu, on his left was a seat left empty, for her, on his right was Yuki and on her left was Sora's seat, as weird as the seating pattern was, it was an old tradition back when Karl Heinz stayed at the large manor.

The rest of the seats were empty, save for one seat at the very end Laito sat, a smirk on his face, his eyes, much like ayato's were hateful and near empty. His eyes were solely on her as he laughed dryly," Oh ho, so the happy families finally decided to join us?"

Yui looked on confused as Sora pressed closely to her side, Shu's eyes narrowed as Laito's eyes moved in a direct pattern to Yui, then him, Yuki and finally Sora, and on his son Laito's eyes stayed trained.

"And what's your name? How about your sister?" Laito spoke smoothly, covering any traces of resentment he held.

Yuki's eyes lit up as she was finally spoken to," Hi Oji-san! I'm Yuki! Y-u- k-i, with only one U, this is my brother, Sora!"

Sora hissed at his sister, sure that man at the table may be his uncle, but they didn't know him! Yuki confused at her brothers actions looked over at her uncle again, with a little more wariness," What's your name.. uncle?"

His eyes gleamed, looking directly at Yui this time," My name," He paused and chuckled," Is Laito, and your mom's next click." With that he laughed almost hysterically, scraping his chair and walking out of the room, now in a forced silence.

Yui stared at Shu, who's face was in a snarl," _Fucking_ _hell_." Yui looked on shocked, Shu never cursed, and in front of her kids no less!

Yuki's eyes were wide and her mouth parted in amazement of what her father just said, Sora on the other hand with filled with unbridled rage, how dare he say he was going to get his mother!

Shockingly Yui stood up, her aura the environment of calm," Yuki, Sora, go play."

Sora stood abruptly," No!" Yuki looked at her brother, he only raised his voice at her when he was angry, never at mother!

Yui's eyes snapped to him, they were a deadly red, she walked over to Shu, who's eyes also opened to reveal the dead shade of red, his voice was deeper when he spoke," _**Leave, right now!**_ "

Yuki jumped, her father never... She stopped thinking those thoughts, something was wrong with mommy and daddy right now, and Sora wasn't helping. Gathering her resolves she grabbed her brothers hand and tore out of the dining hall all the way to their safe heaven, the gardens.

Sora ripped his hand back," Yuki what were you thinking?! IF I could have stayed just a litt-"

"SHUT UP!" Was the loud response from Yuki. Sora stared at his sister, his eyes flickering red angry that she interrupted him, until he looked at her.

Her light blue eyes were filled with tears as she stared at her shoes, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt, she sniffled every now and then trying to hold back the tears," I-i'm sorry! 'm s-so sorry Sora! B-but I ju-just didn't want mommy and d-daddy to get mad!"

Trying to control her tears were getting harder and harder as she remembered the coldness in her fathers eyes and the tenseness of her mothers. Finally she just let it go, she bawled, not caring how loud she was, she tried to be strong for her little brothers sake, she truly did, but it hurt!

She felt it, slowly she felt a hand running through her hair just like mother. Looking up it was not her mother, but instead Sora sat there, cradling her awkwardly in attempt to copy their mother. Looking at his blushing face she laughed,"Thank you Nii."

As soon as she spoke he let go- well tried to let go, Yuki held on to his hand and tackled him in a hug," Come on, lets wait till papa's feeling better, they'll come get us soon!"

* * *

Yui stared at her heavily breathing lover, she slowly walked over until she stood next to him, his eyes locked to her exposed neck. She leaned her head back enough to bare the hollow of her throat, something Shu enjoyed greatly.

In a flash he gathered her up and teleported into his room, throwing Yui on the bed in the process, he grabbed the collar of her sweater and ripped it, going as far to expose her collar bone. He sniffed up her neck and traced her collar bone with his tongue.

His fang's hovered over her jugular and growled in the same demonic voice as earlier," _**Mine**_?"

Yui nodded, which wasn't enough, this time he bit down roughly drawing more than enough blood, he didn't say a word neither did she.

He thoroughly took his time, biting every inch of her skin, each time harder than the last.

On his final marking he asked again, the red slowly fading from his eyes," _Mine_?"

To which she replied," Yes, Shuu."

Satisfied with her answer he placed his lips upon hers, tangling their tongues leaving the taste of her blood in her mouth, and staining her lips crimson.

With that Shu collapsed, his inner beast happy. She pushed herself from under neath him and wrapped his jacket tighter around herself. Sneaking out of his room and off to the gardens where she found her children's presences.

* * *

When she arrived she was surprised, they had fallen asleep under the only tree in the garden, the lone apple tree, but there was a certain albino draping a blanket over her children. A smile finally on his always frowning face.

She walked behind him, still masking her presence," Thank you Subaru-kun." She spoke quietly.

Red inched up on his face, embarrassment of clearly being caught," Tch! Whatever.. just take better care of them!" His eyes stayed downcast as he marched past her, the red still very obvious on his cheeks.

Chuckling softly she crouched next to her sleeping children, moving Sora's bangs out of his eyes," So much like your father.."

Looking over to Yuki she was caught off guard, her blue eyes were opened and staring straight at her," Did we do something wrong, mama?" She felt her heart clench when her daughter asked, Yuki was very much a child, yet she had forgotten that Yuki wasn't all play.

"No.. no you didn't, you see.. I have a duty, I must complete. Chances are you'll have more siblings than Sora.." Yui felt _so_ stupid telling this to her daughter, sure she had wanted to tell them that she wasn't just going to be there for them, but how was she going to explain it to a child less than a year old? Stupid Vampire genetics.

Yuki sat in silence as she thought about it," Well.. mama.. that's not a bad thing, is it?" A smile bloomed on her face," I like Sora, I like being a sister.. and you like being a mommy right?"

She could feel a smile breaking out on her face now, she felt so proud of her little girl! Taking her hands she cupped them around her daughters face, bring her close enough until her lips touched her forehead," May you forever be smiled upon, Yuki. And return, you may smile even in tough times."

Yuki's cheeks heated up as she listened to the words her mother muttered," Mommy?"

Yui stared warmly at her daughter," It's a blessing.. my mother used to do that to me too, even in tough times, you will be able to solve everything with a smile, so do mommy a favor, when," She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke her last thought," I have to go complete the rest of my..job, I want you to always cheer up your papa, okay?"

Yuki nodded and placed her hand on her forehead, still feeling the warmth of her mothers touch.

Leaving her daughter for a second, she hooked her arms around Sora, picking him up and wrapping the blanket around him, she turned back to her daughter," Come on, lets go get you two ready for a nap."

Yuki followed dutifully behind her mother, silently promising to look after Sora and her father.

* * *

Yui and Shu sat in a dead lock stare, they were standing on his balcony, both knowing that their time together was coming to an end. Yui's eyes watered as she looked down, Shu wasted no time in pulling her in an embrace," I don't want you to leave me."

Yui nodded into his shirt," I don't want to."

Shu placed his head on hers," But you have to."

Yui shivered as she pressed herself completely to Shu, tears poured from her eyes at an alarming rate. She didn't know it would be this hard to say goodbye.

Just barely she could make her voice work," S-Shu.. I..I.. Lo..ve you..." She could feel his hands clench tighter around her clothes," I love you too...Yui."

She smiled... it was the first time that he had said he loved her. She felt her knees give out below her, but Shu refused to let her fall," Yui.. I swear it, if they so much as hurt a hair on your head.."

Yui looked back up at him, the tears still fell from her face, but she now found the resolve to use her voice," Shu.. I need to tell you something."

He spoke not a word, patiently waiting for her to go on. Something had shifted in her normally crystal pink eyes were now a transparent blue, almost white. Her hands found his as she spoke," I was born, far before you, I am the daughter of Dracula the original king, and the princess of the snow people, the reason your skin is cold to the touch, I was the first hybrid.. soon after came Karl, my brother.." She heard Shu inhale deeply, shocked in his new Revelation," He was the second son, but he was not born from my mother, he was bred from a human. I was a disgrace.. I couldn't take up mantle for the heir, being a female and then having snow abilities.. I was shunned. My mother died, killed by my own father.. because she couldn't bare another child! I _hate_ him...!"

Around them the glass panels gained spiderweb cracks as she momentarily let her emotions slip, she quickly put a lid on them, instead letting tears fall once more. Feeling Shu's hand grip hers a little tighter in comfort she continued, paying no mind to the heavy wind that picked up around them, " He forced me, a ten year old to take a groom! Cain, son of adam and eve, he came every year! His intent was crystal clear.. On my fifteenth birthday he raped me... He showed no _fucking_ remorse!" Her tears dried up and instead was replaced with anger as her fist hit Shu's chest," On my sixteenth birthday I gave birth to twins, Krone and Menae, your grandmothers! I was short two months before my next birthday.. I was killed! I died, by that bastards hands... That's right I remember now! He.. he killed me.."

Yui had long since stood still as ice formed, her eyes glazed over as she was finally able to grasp the memory. Three blurred figures she knew as Cordelia, Krista and Beatrix filled in the gap between the memory and her.

* * *

 _ **Memory start First person Yui**_

 _I was numb... everything felt numb.. where was I..? I picked up my hands, trying desperately to get to the window, just a little out of her reach, I couldn't move my hands.. I looked down to see them chained up and locked._

 _How did things turn out this way? Everything after the birth of my children is blurred.. Krone.. Menae.. I hope you two are okay.._

 _I can't believe father would do this to me.._

 _A loud creaking went through the small room I was imprisoned in. In a flash a teenage boy, my brother.. Karl was in front of me._

 _His deep voice rung out through the room," My sister.. if only you wouldn't refuse blood, you.. no we could have been something great. Now look at you.. a pile of bones.. a fitting end don't you think? But, your blood is too good for it to end now."_

 _His large hands easily pulled my up by my dead hair, his fangs sunk into my skin, and yet I couldn't find it in my to reject him," Haah.. even when your upset, your blood is still sweet... I'll offer you this last chance, nee-chan.. come with me.. let's find a perfect world together."_

 _When I didn't reply his face twisted in rage as he raised my up higher, until I could stare into his eyes," So stubborn, but then again.. it's a good thing." Voices rung all around the Castle, in the halls and even outside the door," The hunters have infected the castle, such nice men taking care of father for me, they should finish the job soon, but don't worry, I won't let them take you my sister, no you are far too important, but fear not, we will meet again, and hopefully you'll finally join me, okay?''_

 _With a final smile his hand plunged into my chest and ripped out my heart, as my vision went dark I could hear his last words," You don't mind, do you? I think... has, more... use of..."_

 _Blood pooled around me, but it didn't matter I was finally free._

 _ **Memory end back to 3 person**_

* * *

When she snapped out of her trance, she didn't realize she was crying, she didn't realize that she wrapped in Shu's arms, she didn't realize that Shu saw everything..

"Yui! I promise, I won't let that man touch you ever again."Yui's eyes looked into his and seen the pure determination in them, and she decided, she was safe here, even if the only one who could protect her was Shu, she wouldn't mind dying for him..

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all for now, Stay fierce until next update. Hopefully this helped in sorting the time line just a bit, and I know its and unoriginal idea, but Cordelia's heart was actually Yui's. BUT LE GASP, Karl actually planned for the Adam and Eve plan to be for him and Yui! Next chapter should be out insanely soon. Also, the next chapter will be a transition from Shu to Laito.**


	12. Goodbye Happiness and Hello misery!

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Also! I will be planning to mass produce chapters this december, A: It's my birthday on the sixth, go me :3 and B: It's christmas! (almost)...**_

 _ **An:/ This is a transition chapter so it's a bit short but all of my chapters will be at least 1,500..**_

* * *

 _ **Warning! This will not be a cute chapter! THIS IS LAITO! This is a completely rated M chapter, not safe for teens under 16! Sexual content ahead. No romance sex unfortunately...**_

* * *

 _ **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**_

 _ **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**_

 _ **\- Good bye Love and Hello Misery**_

* * *

 ** _Diabolik Mother_**

Yui wrapped her arms around Shu for arguably the last time, her children sat behind him. The room was slightly cramped and the walls were dusty. She was back in the tower, again.

Shu's lips pressed onto hers desperately, she pressed harder into him, accepting everything that he did. Reluctantly they parted each taking in deep breathes. Her hand lingered on him even as she turned to face her children. Bending down she easily scooped up both of her children in her arms, hugging them at a bone crushing strength.

"I'll miss you two! Remember mommy loves you and, stay away from the tower by all means, okay?" She spoke softly, kissing both of their foreheads.

Sora nodded looking stoic, however a closer look he had tears welled up tightly in his beautiful eyes, trying his best to look manly, unlike Shu and Yuki who were shedding a few tears.

She leaned in close to her son, a small smile on her lips as she whispered into his ear," _Protect your sister for me okay, my little man_?"

His lip quivered as he nodded a yes again, this time tears leaked freely, this would be the last time he would hear his old nick name in a while.

Shu picked Sora up, consoling the boy the best he could leaving Yuki and his lover so they could have some privacy.

Before Yui could say her good-bye's her daughter cut her off," Mom! Don't worry, I promise you i'll take care of brother and father! And I'll behave better and- and-"

Yuki's eyes were wide as she shed her tears, before her daughter could go on any longer she stopped her jumbling words," Yuki. I'm proud of you." Those words stopped her completely, as she stared at her mother in confusion.

" I couldn't have been prouder of you Yuki, I love you so much, as long as you're there I know they'll be just fine.. Here." Yui reached around her neck and undid a clasp, Yuki watched carefully as she took off a red rosary? She hadn't even noticed her mother wore one, it was constantly hidden under her baggy sweater.

Yui wasted no time in putting the rosary over her daughter's head, allowing it to dangle freely on her chest. Yui's hands combed through Yuki's hair before pulling her into a finally embrace, "I love you Yuki... I'll see you soon, with you next little brother or sister.. So stay strong okay?"

Yuki's eyes watered all over again, hot tears streamed from her eyes, but she refused to make a sound, instead she nodded her head and held on to Yui for dear life, after a few minutes passed Shu came back up and took Yuki with him. Even as he walked down the narrow stairs, Yuki's vision remained locked on to her mother, even taking in notice of the few snow flakes that flew around her mother...

She let out a shaky sigh as a sob escaped her lips, she had managed to remain strong enough, now that her family left she allowed her resolve to crumble.

Slipping to the floor she sat there and cried. Missing the warmth that her children provided her, missing the safeness that Shu brought. She cried for hours, she cried until she couldn't speak, her throat completely thrashed. Picking herself up she crawled towards the window, using the bars to pull herself up completely.

It was now close to midnight and she was confused, although not complaining, that Laito wasn't with her yet. She knew it wasn't possible but she wished that Laito had forgotten about her, maybe he was with one of the girls he seemingly always attracted? It worked out well with her, he didn't see her grief, something she was okay about, if he had seen he would never let her go.

She closed her eyes as she made her way over to the bed, her mental health was simply not strong enough to stay awake through the night. As she settled on the sheetless bed, she could have swore that she heard chuckling. Picking her head up she scanned the room, there was no one in sight, she played it off as paranoia, setting herself down again, fully set on letting sleep take her.

A cold chill ran up her arms as she felt herself get flipped, she was now facing the ceiling of the tower with a heavy weight straddling her stomach, a cold voice to compliment the fear,

"Miss me, _whore_ -chan?" Laito's voice asked as his hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

Even as she squirmed under him he refused to let go," Did you have fun with another man, such a naughty girl aren't you bitch-chan?" A cold prickling sat on her chest, then a deep stinging sensation.

She could barely look down, but even still she could make out the metallic shine of a knife. Her thrashing increased, trying to get him off at all costs. The hand that held the knife pushed down, making a long, thin cut on her chest.

His hand moved from her mouth in time for her pained gasp," Nfufu, calm down bitch-chan, you might make me _hurt_ you."

As soon as the stinging subsided she glared straight into his eyes," Stop it, Laito!"

His eyes lost playfulness as his hand clamped her throat," When did you get so self-righteous, bitch. It's unattractive you know?" He stopped looking at her fearful expression and laughed," Honestly.. that face is truly attractive, are you trying to turn me on? It's working, you'll help me right?" He purred out at her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

His cheeks were red-tinted when he pressed himself deeper on to her, she could feel something hard poking into her stomach, uncomfortably she moved slightly. She instantly regretted the action when heavily panting came from above her," _Oah~_ , move more bitch-chan!"

She gagged slightly, this all felt so, so wrong. This wasn't Shu, this wasn't the man she loved, this wasn't the father of her children. Laito's hand moved from holding her hands back, yet she could not move them, they were bound tightly by his tie.

Everywhere that his hands touched, that his eyes lingered on for too long, felt like fire scorching her body, reminding her this is wrong. Even as she cried, even as her tears slowly formed into icy crystals he continued the act.

She was stripped bare before him, and he in a similar image, his head lowered to her ear as he whispered words she never should have said," _It's too late to cry now, weren't you the one who said,"' Even if it's wrong, I love all of them."' So passionately?"_

Her eyes were slowly bleeding a beautiful shade of violet, the air had become frigid and the tie binding her hands were slowly rippling under her immense strength," Hai." She grit out forcefully.

Unfortunately Laito whose eyes watched her every move watched her struggle and sunk his fangs deep into the skin of her breast," Ngh!" All strength she was so carefully building up diminished instantly.

She barely managed to bite out a retort before her vision blurred," _You.r..a.. Bastard_."

Just when she thought she could escape her world, a harsh slap landed her back to reality," No sleeping, after all you shouldn't miss the fun part, ne?"

He wasn't Shu, he wasn't gentle, the only warning she got was a tough tug on her hair, and a horrible ache between her legs. It hurt incredibly bad, she felt as if she was splitting, and yet that pain never stopped even when she felt her thighs grow damp, with each thrust it made her want to throw up her organs.

She felt one of his hands come up to squeeze her right breast, his nails slightly digging into her skin causing blood droplets to fall from her body. His thrusts became frantic as he flipped her over so that she was on her knees," Ahn! " With a final grunt he shot his sperm into her as his mouth clamped to her neck, biting into her soft flesh.

She waited, her head propped lifelessly on her elbow, her eyes watching him, yet not seeing him, and instead of pulling out like she expected he sat still a smirk firm on his face," What was that bitch-chan? We're only on round two, don't brake on me now. Let's have more fun okay?"

She turned her head back to the window, as Laito picked up his ministrations she stared at the moon, completely full... mocking her until she closed her eyes, retreating into the safest corner of her mind, back to the day of the fair.

As a tear slipped from her eyes she couldn't help but smile at the bitter sweet memory.

* * *

 ** _UGH! I've been needing to get the last three paragraphs up but school kept me busy, so I formally apologize, I had a hard time with Laito, but I think it turned out okay... I think I did pretty well with Yui's grieving of her family right? also, on my profile, I want you to vote on who should be with Yui at the end for the 'Main End..' Not going to give away anything, so the most voted will not be her adam simply because the only brother that I went in depth with was Shu. The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out._**


	13. Build god, then we'll talk

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Happy late xmas, this chapter would have been up sooner but ya know... hangovers.**_

* * *

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

 **Build God, Then we'll talk**

 **Diabolik Mother**

She clutched the blanket tighter around her bare body, it had barely been six days, even in the little amount of time she now didn't wear clothes to sleep, there wasn't a point to it, whatever she wore Laito would only rip it off.

She actually felt ashamed- sitting in front of a bar clad window in only a blanket, she sort of relied on the window now, although it wasn't much with her supernatural vision being restricted by the bars. But this was her one piece of sanctuary, if she looked hard enough she could see her children and Shu just beyond the gardens, and just coincidently they locked eyes every now and then, giving her a small gesture of closure.

 **.**

 **.**

Laito crushed her hope into little pieces, reminding her this was not a fairy tail. She was not _Snow White_ , irony be damned, she was not waited for on hand and foot by five dwarfs that loved her. Tuning away from the small window she fell face first onto the bed, her hands slipped underneath the over- flattened pillow when she felt a scrap of paper.

Moving the pillow aside it was not a useless scrap of paper, but instead was the photo they took at the fair, they were sitting on a bench with Sora and Yuki in the middle, She and Shuu on either side of them, both of them holding their kids hands with their available ones behind they twins' back holding each others. In the background fire works light up the sky, making the photo look like something out of a movie. Shuu left her with a little momento of his heart.

She didn't mind when she dropped her blanket, she held the photo close to her heart, and fell asleep holding it. She was trapped in her blissful memories when the door creaked open, she hadn't even noticed the angered tension fill the room.

 **.**

Laito knew he was an impatient man, not that he didn't mind admitting it, he tried waiting. It wasn't that he wanted to completely make Yui hate him, but even he had his ends. Every fucking day before he came, or after he left, she would sit at the window, watching his brother still capturing the heart of his woman. Listening to her pray and cry all over that stupid bastard. He had an idea, he would make sure Yui would see _him_ , even if that came at the cost of only seeing _him_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

So he broke down the bars, taking each and everyone of them out of their socket. Put brick by brick into it's place, until there was no more light for him to work with, even in the pitch black room he could see fine, he knew Yui would be able too, as well. Looking over to the said woman, he could see her nude body clearly against the dirty grey of the bed, her hands tight against her chest, he knew what she held, and he refused to see it, and instead he turned and exited the room pretended that he, _did not_ , cringe when he saw her snuggle into the photograph.

He just didn't understand why his chest tightened when he did it. Balling his fist he swung and hit the wall, causing a crack to form in a spiderweb crack. He would make sure she knew, she was _his_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Where was she? It was dark, very, very, dark. It was not the normal moonlit dark either, it was the plain, if-you-were-human-you-wouldn't-be-able-to-see, dark. Looking over to the window, she paused, then looked again, there was no window. Her room was still very empty, but confusion aside she took note of a presence in her her room. She wasn't worried, it was Laito, but then again she should be worried.

"L-aito! What's wrong?! Why is the window-"

He shoved her against the now windowless wall, not allowing her to finish her sentence. His lips instantly closed onto hers, his chest rumbling against hers. His hands roughly tangled into her hair," You don't know what you do to me do you?"

"Laito why is the window barricaded!? Please, answer me!" Her voice shook slightly at the end, she was worried, that she couldn't deny, what if something happened to sora and Yuki, and she wasn't there to see it?

If he heard her, he didn't show it, his eyes were busy roaming her body, faintly she heard him murmur," _I'll never let you forget, you are mine..._ _ **mine**_."

Laito crushed his body to hers, his lips locking with hers, this was going to be the start of a long night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The naked red head looked down upon the sleeping blond, after what her body endured he figured she wouldn't be walking anytime soon, his hand reached out to move a thick lock of hair out of her face, he sat and marveled at her beauty. Closing his eyes he laid there for just a moment longer, he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He waited as sleep embraced him, not taking notice of the smile creeping up on his face. He for once, wasn't overtaken with nightmares of his mother.

 _ **I just couldn't write Laito without him being sexual. Also i'm sorry when writing this scene I thought it was longer, Anywho I hope you've had a fanfuckingtastic christmas my profile, I want you to vote on who should be with Yui at the end for the 'Main End..' Not going to give away anything, so the most voted will not be her adam simply because the only brother that I went in depth with was Shu. The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out.**_


	14. BitterSweet

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. So just incase you wonder... how i get into character writing them. I play the parts, example, for this 'Laito' arc I write it while wearing my fedora. Also I listen to smutty or just intimate sounding songs... ***_ cough _ *** Panic at the disco***_ cough _ *** I love that band.. Also I think that song describes their relationship**_

* * *

 _ **ALSO NOTE ... The line changes will now be lyrics from the song, because it's late at night and I wish for it... made it's the sugar. ANOTHER NOTE, do like this shorter chapters but quicker updates? Or would you rather longer chapters but a decent time period? Tell me in reviews I read 'em all!**_

 _ **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**_

 _ **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**_

* * *

 **Bittersweet**

 **Diabolik Mother**

Yui snuggled further into her warm pillow, she inhaled deeply taking in the scent of spice and mahogany, which was slightly odd, but the scents intertwined in an irresistible way making her moan in delight.

Her pillow shook, tidbits of chuckles here and there, and finally just before she opened her eyes a deep sleepy voice spoke to her," Like what you smell, _Yui_?" Laito asked, surprisingly not calling her by her pet name.

Her eyes shot open faster than a bullet, she would have jumped off the bed but was kept tightly secured by Laito's arms around her waist. Her cheeks flushed crimson, in her.. position, her chest was pushed in front of his face, he how ever seemed to not notice it.

"Aya, aya.. Yui, if you don't stop I might just devour you whole." Laito's hair was knotted and sticking out at random places, his fedora lying neglected on the floor, his eyes were only half way open, leaving the impression he was still half asleep.

"Eep!" He had forced her back down, her head lying on his chiseled abs, his chest rose and fell, as attempting as a lullaby. As much as she fought against it, something suddenly snapped her energy in two, causing her to faint right then and there on his chest.

* * *

 _ **I'm just setting, i'm just setting a trap**_

 _ **I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me**_

 _ **I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing**_

* * *

The next time she woke up, she felt a hand running through her hair, and soft humming filling the silence. Peering up at him through her thick lashes she caught sight of a contentment filled face. His fulfilled sigh rung threw her ears.

When he wasn't in a mood he was almost, _normal_. No not normal, relaxed, happy, _alive_. Where as he always looked tormented and dead inside, no matter the mischief that sparkled in his eyes, he looked at peace, taking this in stride she laid her head back down, although now she was staring directly at him.

He laughed noticing her stare," Good Morning Yui, like what you see?" He almost exactly repeated what he spoke this morning. His laughter was almost contagious as he bounded over in laughter at her red-stained face. Soon after she too was laughing, a smile firm on both of their faces.

Yui's mouth opened to comment on his good mood when a swing of vertigo hit her, standing up while holding her mouth, she grabbed her robe from the floor and teleported, Laito on her heels.

* * *

 _ **I've been to tokyo and to south africa, so many places**_

 _ **you may say i've seen it all but my favourite place is the warm embrace**_

 _ **of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall**_

* * *

The sound of retching filled the expensive looking bathroom, as the young blond emptied her stomach, not to far behind Laito was standing over her, holding her long hair back. His free hand rubbed circles on her back, hoping to comfort the sick woman.

With nothing left in her stomach she was stuck dry heaving, every inch of her shaking. Her current lover picked her up, slowly in a bridal style clutch and brought her over to the sink where she washed out all traces of bile. She spit out the disgusting matter from her mouth and leaned back onto Laito, his hand wiping old tear trails.

"You okay? Do you need anything?" His voice, normally cold, collected and uncaring shook with nervousness and worry.

Her voice was somewhat hoarse and her throat burned,"W.. _water_."

He nodded and pulled her robe tighter to her body as he picked her up once more and placed her onto his lush green bed. His eyes trained on her for a second," Just wait a second, i'll be back."

* * *

 _ **Everything I do is bittersweet**_

 _ **You could tell me secrets i'll probably repeat**_

 _ **I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak**_

 _ **It feels like we're pulling teeth, so bittersweet**_

* * *

The rest of the day they stayed in Laito's room, not bothering to go back to the dark tower, and it gave Yui time to bask in the light and warm she missed. Laito was for once relaxed, or at least, he was.

His eyes spotted Shu leaning lazily against a marble pillar, yui's two children lying on his lap, he watch as one blue eye peered open, mocking him. He knew Yui saw him too. Yui's eyes clouded open with hope and joy, except it wasn't directed to _him_.

Red glazed over his vision as he grabbed Yui's arm and forcibly dragged her back inside of his room. Throwing her carelessly on the bed, paying no regard to his own maybe-growing child in her womb.

His hands wrapped around her forearms drawing blood and ripping through the sleeves material, still shaking in anger he didn't realize Yui's frantic cries. roughly pulling down the collar of the white robe she wore to expose the soft, supple milky skin of her neck, he bit down hard. Even as her sweet blood filled his mouth he couldn't help but feel _bitter sweet_.

He drank from her until she passed out, and only then did he realize what just occurred. Looking at the frail and unconscious woman in front of him, he reeled back. He rushed out the door, not before his regret could get the better of him, he slammed his fist into the wall, causing it to shatter," Dammit! I didn't mean to... _RGH_!" He sank to his knees, clutching his hair tightly

He didn't mean to react like that, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back on the broken wall," If only you knew..how much you mean to me dammit."

He stayed there all night, feeling like he didn't deserve to be in her presence, regret filled him as he hoped she would forgive him.

* * *

 ** _I guess that's how it's gotta be_**

 ** _I guess that's how it's gotta be_**

 ** _It feels like we're pulling teeth... so bitter sweet_**

* * *

 _ **I actually felt bad writing this, poor Laito, but it had to be done for character development, also on a happier note, double update, maybe even triple! I want you to vote on who should be with Yui at the end for the 'Main End..' Not going to give away anything, so the most voted will not be her adam simply because the only brother that I went in depth with was Shu. The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out.**_


	15. I write sins, not tragedies

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Also I don't own the songs that I am incorporating into my stories.**_

 **So just incase you wonder... how i get into character writing them. I play the parts, example, for this 'Laito' arc I write it while wearing my fedora. Also I listen to smutty or just intimate sounding songs... *cough* Panic at the disco* cough* I love that band..**

 **ALSO NOTE ... The line changes will now be lyrics from the song, because it's late at night and I wish for it... Also to BeeBee, I thank you for answering my question BUT since I am in the posting mood, only for this story, what can I say this is more addictive than Naruto, I will have a song break for interlude, so the story will be the length of the song, for you who knew the last song you should have been able to tell I cut out most of it.**

* * *

 **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**

 **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**

* * *

 **I write sins, not tragedies**

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _ **Oh, well imagine, As i'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**_

 _ **And I can't help but to hear, No I can't help but to hear an**_

 _ **exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding!"**_

* * *

Yui could say for once in her life, she was truly, well, she didn't quite know what she felt. For the entire day she had felt like Laito, loved her, and she felt dirty, as if she was cheating on Shu, but then again there was nothing official, but she had always thought she'd go back to Shuu, but Laito... No not after what happened, she reached her hand up and clamped the bite wounds that still haven't closed.

She shouldn't have been having 'what if's' on Laito, he didn't love her, Shu loved her, there should only be one who she thought of constantly, right? She laid her head down on the bright emerald pillow, she was starting to regret asking to go on the balcony, she saw Shu, that must have been the thing to tick Laito off right?

It had all moved to fast- as if it were a blur, seeing Shu, Laito dragging her back into the room, he feeding off of her till black clouded her vision. She wondered where he went, when he would be back, if he was still angry. Even though she shouldn't have cared, she did.

Clutching the stuffed pillow she murmured," Stupid.. Don't leave me alone.." She was shocked at what came from her mouth, was she actually calling for him now? Shaking her heads in attempt to get those furiously lit green eyes out of her mind.

As hard as she tried even in her dreams she imagined the place the fedora wearing redhead could be, and if he was alright.

* * *

 ** _What a beautiful wedding!", said a bridesmaid to a waiter._**

 ** _"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_**

 ** _I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"_**

 ** _No, it's much better to face these things, with a sense of poise and rationality._**

* * *

He sat idle in the garden, where for once Subaru wasn't stalking, he watched as a red rose, slowly crumpled and withered, he reached out for it, only for it to break before his fingers could graze it. His hand jumped back, the metaphorical flame still scorching his hand.

He felt the snakes in his stomach tie themselves tighter, coiled and ready to strike. He didn't understand why it was so hard, hell he didn't know _what_ was hard. It was if a little voice spoke to him, not one, but millions of different emotions telling him something different.

One of them seductively spoke, _force her, show her how you feel._

Another would scream and cry for the opposite, _she's ours! why doesn't she understand?!_

He was scared, he never felt this way, a horrible taste was felt in his mouth, and his chest was so tight it felt like a rat was trying to claw it out. Roses as red as the blood he spilled earlier mocked him, just as Shu did. Grabbing a handful of the beautiful plants, he crushed them ripping them off of the steam, thorns pricking his hand as he did so.

He crumpled to his knees, sitting in a circle of scattered rose petals, he vaguely wondered if there was something wrong with him. His mind always wandered to the blond beauty, and his emotions always tended to make things so much difficult. He only blamed one person, himself, no, two people, himself, and his mother.

The word mother, where as it was once a sweet candy rolling on his tongue, it was now bitter and filled with hate, it wasn't his fault, it was that purple haired bitch. If he had any reason to still be alive, that was it. He would push past the barriers his mother set for him. Standing up from the destroyed garden he began his walk back to his room, confidence filling his steps as he went.

* * *

 _ **I'd chime in," Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

 _ **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**_

 _ **Well in fact, we'll look at it this way, I mean technically our**_

 _ **marriage is saved.**_

* * *

She couldn't bare it any longer, the only sound that she could hear was the pittre paddre of the rain outside, that coped with her stomach growls. Now normally, even eating once week since she became a vampire could fill her for a month, but perhaps she was with Laito's child now, which it wasn't that much of a stretch considering they.. _ahem_.. almost every night.

She was extremely hungry, and without any idea when Laito would be back she decided to risk it, she would be breaking the one rule she promised, never go anywhere without her current lover, even though she trusted the brothers she knew what would happen to her child if she was in the presence of another male for too long.

Another growl echoed through the room... her mind was made up.

She walked to the door, she peeked her head out in a horrible attempt to be sneaky, seeing no one was around she eagerly skipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

The walk was fairly short, although once her foot left the last step she felt shivers overcome her body, it only happened when he was in distance. Hurrying up she quickly walked into the fancy arch of the dining room. Once the shivering stopped she leaned against the wall, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Checking out the fridge she was aghast to find it mostly empty with the exception of milk, tofu, and other common condiments. Sighing she looked around the pantries, having slightly better luck. On the highest shelf sat the rice bag, with simply nothing else she decided on Ongiri, it would fill her up better than cereal after all.

Grabbing the salt and pepper from the more reachable shelfs, she looked back up at the rice, sighing she went and collected the objects that were close to ground level, once she had the rice pot and water set she turned back to the high shelf.

There were no chairs, stools, or even step ladders, so taking a more brutish approach she picked up the end of her apron and placed her knee on the counter, and then the other, shakily she went to stand.

Once one foot was stable she went to move her other, her hand reached out just as she felt her shelf steady, just as her hand went to grab the large bag a light sounding voice entered the room," Oh? Yui-san. What are you doing up there?"

Kanato. Her shivers came back full force, her head turned with a fake smile plastered on," Ah i'm sorry for not noticing you sooner, Kanato-kun... I'm just trying to get the rice.." She jerked her head up in the direct of the tempting rice bag.

His voice took on a slightly deeper tone," You're disgusting.. I can smell him all over you, get out of my sight!"

She felt a frown form on her face as she looked down on the Lilac hair colored man," Erm, I'm sorry Kanato-kun but I was here first."

The room turned deadly silent as she mentally hit herself, she was talking to the _innocent_ and _unstable_ , Kanato. Her hands grabbed hold of the cabinets handle, just incase he had a freak out.

"Honestly, such a _**rude**_ , _**barbaric**_ and _**idiotic**_ woman, should we show her her place teddy?" A few seconds later his hysterical laughter drowned out her senses, a loud pounding and then... she screamed.

* * *

 ** _Well this calls for a toast so_**

 ** _pour the champagne_**

 ** _Oh! Well in fact, Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically_**

 ** _our marriage is saved._**

* * *

Well... _shit_...

He had made his way back to his room, only his blond beauty was missing. Not a trace, and her scent was an hour old. Her clothes were off the floor, so she had to be somewhere in the mansion.

His door was slammed open in no time and he was running around the mansion following her scent anywhere it lingered. He breathlessly ran down the stairs went he got a shock of emotions.

 _Fear. Anxiousness. Irritation. Regret._

This only fueled his fear, and anger when he caught whiff of Kanato's scent. Fear and Kanato quite literally spelled, get-whoever-the-hell-is-with-him-out. Taking no time at all he rushed in the direction of the kitchen. Once it got into view, beyond the long table he saw his younger brother standing in the door frame, hysterically laughing, his bear clutched tightly as he moved a single hand, the air around him shifted and then repealed from his body and further into the kitchen.

Not a second to spare yui's scream split through the air. He rushed past his brother knocking him to the floor in exchange. He had just enough time to see her falling off the tall counter, her hair whipping like a veil behind her.

As he rushed forward to catch her he noticed the small motion she made, her hands lifted to hug her stomach... she was pregnant, with his child. This only served as a fan for his flaming emotions, pride, joy that he was going to be a father and anger and the absolute need for blood lust to rip Kanato to shreds.

Catching her still shaking form and cradling her in his arms, she started to fight back, thinking it was Kanato who caught her,"No! Let me go, please?!"

His head rested uptop hers as he whispered sweet nothings, in time she stilled, now knowing it was him and snuggled close, her hands gripping his shirt. The soft rumbling of his chest calmed her down easily enough, turning back to the door he gave his younger brother a death glare, when kanato grunted and turned on his heels, he rushed forward, pinning him to the wall with one hand while the other helped Yui steady herself.

His eyes bled red as he stared into his brothers scared lilac ones, he was shaking in his shoes and mumbling out demands for Laito to release him, he didn't, instead he reinforced the strength in his arm, cutting off any oxygen that tried to enter his lungs.

Once the hysteric boy passed out Laito quickly escorted Yui back to his room. His grip not once faltering, neither one spoke a word back to the expensive looking bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Well this calls for a toast, So pour the champagne, pour the champagne**_

 _ **I'd chime in with a," Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

 _ **No! It's much better to face these kinds of things**_

 _ **With a sense of poise and rationality.**_

* * *

She shifted awkwardly on the bed, Laito had dragged her back to his room, sat her on the bed and looked straight into her eyes, if she didn't know better she would have thought he was about to lecture her.

A disappointed frown formed on his face," Why did you leave?"

She pushed her head down and looked at the carpet, when she refused to answer his question he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards," Yui. Tell. Me." He bit out harshly.

"You left... I was hungry.." She mumbled out not caring if he heard her or not.

With a sigh he conceded, after all he wasn't in a position to scream at her with the stunt he pulled, instead he focused on calming himself, sitting next to her he ran his hands through her curly hair," Alright then, I'll call for an early supper."

Taking hold of the rope near the headboard of the bed he tugged twice, within seconds a large tray of assorted sandwiches and fruit sat in the middle of the bed. She was lying on her stomach, a pillow pressed to her chest as Laito sat combing her hair.

She felt her heart pound and she heated it, she felt so confused. She couldn't make out if he loved her, or if he was just playing with her, or even if this was his apology for leaving her alone. Popping a purple grape into her mouth she puckered her lips at the sour taste," Ew."

Laito chuckled over her shoulder, he had started taking random strands of hair, intertwining them in a complicated braid," Emerald or apple?"

She looked over at him confused at his question, he just stared back with a smirk on his face,

" Ano... Emerald I guess?"

He hummed in agreement taking a bright emerald green ribbon and tying it at the end of a long french braid. His eyes scanned over her body in disdain,

" Honestly, why wear sweaters? They cover up you figure and such a dull red.. Tch."

Clapping his hands a flurry of bats had entered the room from who know's where, each of them carrying brightly colored clothes.

Picking out one of the long dresses he shoved it into her arms and pushed her into his bathroom leaving her only with," Change now okay?"

* * *

 _ **I'd chime in," Haven't you people heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

 _ **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.**_

 _ **Again..!**_

 _ **I'd chime in," Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

* * *

She inspected herself in the mirror, her french braid dangled down between her thighs, the dress Laito had given her only complemented her near white hair, it was a fully white dress with splotches of pink flowers decorating the bottom of the dress, along with the flowers it was trimmed with a bright green, to match the ribbon in her hair.

It had surprised her, she never took Laito for a stylist, huh.. It seemed the more time she spent with the brothers the more she learned about them, given her experience ranged only from Shu and Laito, but still.

Wasn't she mad at him this morning, and now, her feelings got confused, yet again.

Sighing she left the bathroom to go stand in front of Laito, who sat on the bed facing her, his hand resting on her chin as he examined how the dress looked on him, giving her a genuine smile he stood from the bed," There's flats on the bed, slip them on and let's go."

She stared at him in confusion, her hand reaching out to grab the sleeve of his white button up," What do you mean,' let's go,'?"

He looked down at her," Well we're going out of course, there's a coffee shop i've been wanting to check out.''

Eventually nodded she slipped on the white flats she followed him, sitting next to each other in the limo she placed her head on his shoulder and dozed off. The next time she woke up Laito had nudged her and was already on the outside of the expensive car, taking his offered hand she stepped out herself. People stopped and started, murmuring at the uniqueness of the couple.

Laito's hand gripped hers, crushing her bones in the process, squeezing back to reassure him they entered the shop called, _Brew céleste_ , or as Laito had told her _Heavenly Brew_. The coffee shop itself was nice and cozy, like most coffee shops, although the workers here had a special uniform, a maid outfit. Skirts too short and pants too tight.

Looking over at Laito hesitantly, she barely stepped inside before he pulled her close to him, his hand drawing circles on her waist.

A waitress had given them a table near the back, it was nice and secluded but even still, most people had stopped and looked at the inhumanly beautiful couple, now Laito didn't mind when the females stopped and complained that they wanted a man like him, nor that they wished to be as beautiful as Yui, he was proud, they were complimenting his work after all.

But with all the women crowding over to a specific area, men came. Laito tried to ignore it at first, not taking into mind the lustful comments sent Yui's way, but one man had threw him over the edge," _I wonder how much she'd want, I bet she's the type to swallow_."

The coffee hadn't even arrived at the table when he'd abruptly stood taking Yui with him, moving past the specific man he knocked his shoulder against the slightly shorter man, once they were safely out of the Cafe he pushed Yui into the limo," Damnit."

Yui's hand brushed against his as she hugged him," Thank you Laito."

His eyes shrunk back in shock as her lips pecked his," What do you mean, Yui?"

A smile rose onto her face as her cheeks lit up a rose color," For standing up for me, without over reacting."

Laito turned his head to the window, a blush evident on his face as he tipped his fedora down, besides the fact she praised him, she had also willingly given up a kiss. He felt a weight on his shoulder and he knew Yui was still watching him, he played with the tips of her hair before chuckling slightly,

" Nfufu, starting to get a bit bold bitch-chan?" Although he had called her an offensive name she smiled hearing no ill intent behind his words.

"No," she admitted," but even I was getting a little jealous.." She mumbled out the last part hoping he wouldn't catch it.

His head turned to stare her in the eyes, his own lighting up with mischief," Oh? Did you say something?" He asked before he pushed her down on the seat, trailing little kisses from her collarbone to the edge of her lips, teasing her with a slight ghost of what's to come.

She whinned when he pulled back," I'm waiting, yui."

Turning her head slightly so that she didn't have to look him in the eyes she replied," I was jealous.."

He let a smirk play onto his lips before taking hers, nibbling on her bottom lip she gasped, giving him enough time to slip his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to dance with his.

* * *

 _ **No, it's much better to face these kinds of things,**_

 _ **With a sense of poise and rationality.**_

 _ **I'd chime in," Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

 _ **No! It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.**_

 _ **...Again!**_

* * *

 **I have had a bitch of a time writing this, one of my good friends who knows nothing about fanfiction or anime's standing over my shoulder like, well if they're vampires why do they need to eat, breathe and it's kinda unlikely that she'll fall in love with all of them right? So i gave her an hour long discussion that this is fanfiction and anything I want will happen.**

 **Also I don't think that this song truly fit the theme of this chapter, I was planning on putting in** ** _More than a feeling, by boston_** **but then I figured most of you don't know of the song or don't care for it, hopefully the next chapter will be better, Read, review, and follow hopefully. Maybe favorite?**

 **The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out.**


	16. The only exception

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Also I don't own the songs that I am incorporating into my stories. Also, for anyone who is obsessed with Gravity Falls like I am, I can't believe theres only one more episode left... I'm crying like a spaz man!**_

 _ **So just incase you wonder... how i get into character writting them. I play the parts, example, for this 'Laito' arc I write it while wearing my fedora. Also I listen to smutty or just intimate sounding songs... *cough* Panic at the disco* cough* I love that band..**_

 _ **ALSO NOTE ... The line changes will now be lyrics from the song, because it's late at night and I wish for it...**_

 _ **So a bit of an extra chapter to show what Shuu yuki and sora are up to.**_

 _ **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**_

 _ **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**_

* * *

 _ **The only exception**_

 **Diabolik Mother**

 _ **When I was younger I saw,**_

 _ **my daddy cry and curse at the wind**_

 _ **He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it**_

Yuki, although always happy understood a lot of things, she could always tell when daddy or sora became upset or sad. Just like she could tell when Daddy had nightmares and would call out for mommy, or that sora couldn't sleep without someone brushing his hair.

When that happened she would sit by her father and hold his hand until the nightmares went away. And she would hold Sora while he slept.

Also when Sora got really mad his eyes would turn red. Papa said that he was getting his vampire powers, but she hadn't gotten hers yet. Infact it was the opposite for her, daddy had said that to access their vampirism easier, all they had to do was calm down and reach for them. He said a hot tingly feeling should happen, and eventually they wouldn't have to try to connect to them.

She tried to do what he said, but when she did she felt _so_ cold. Instead of burning up she felt ice from the tips of her toes to her fingers. When they did this he would usually let them play for two hours after, where she tried again, this time the tips of her fingers froze, ice encasing them; she had freaked out for a while, but she didn't bother to tell her papa because she knew he'd just be stressed out.

She did remember something similar with her mother though, on the day they parted snowflakes surrounded her, and the floor was covered in permafrost. Truthfully she had tried to contact her mother, but every time she had gotten close to the tower and later on Uncle Laito's room bats had encircled her, not attacking her but succeeding in warning her to stay away.

So under the false pretense of studying she spent most of her time in the Library searching for any clues regarding her icy abilities.

 _ **And my momma swore she would never let herself forget,**_

 _ **and that was the day I promised I would never sing of love, if it did not exist.**_

She had rarely seen her mother, even though she and Sora wouldn't affect the baby they were never allowed to leave their Father's side, the brothers still seemed to be bittersweet, and after all they had a high chance of being killed by them.

The last time she had seen her was when she and Sora had passed out of their father's lap. She had just enough time to turn over and catch a glimpse of her before a fedora wearing red head had pulled her back inside the mansion. Leaving Sora to jump up at the smell of their mother.

Of course smelling her Sora became furious, pacing back and forth that they should be able to see her. His actions resulted in Father drinking himself sick, and then sobbing into her shoulder, telling her that she looked oh so much like her mom.

It was probably around then she stopped idolizing her mother.

Was whatever job she had to do more important than comforting her family? If she tried hard enough she could come visit daddy, she could come visit Sora.

And she could tell her that it was all okay, even though it wasn't. It wasn't okay, her daddy rarely took naps, Sora was always plagued by nightmares and she was all alone to deal with this.

The rosary around her neck was like her own personal grave that dug deeper with every bitter thought.

She often dreamt that one day her mother would be waiting for them in the gardens like she used to; her arms out stretched with a smile on her face. Which father said she would be back soon, with a child, maybe two.

There was only one problem, when she was first told of this, she didn't really think much of it, I mean she would be getting a sibling! Well to get a baby... you needed a man involved, and it wouldn't be her father..

She couldn't have been cheating on her father, since he was well, okay with it! But why? What was the point of having another child, with another man? Would there be another after uncle Laito?

She seemed to be the only one to find the wrong in what they were doing, all the books she had read that it was generally immoral to have more than one spouse. Did it just not apply to vampires then?

She sighed as she slipped on her purple slippers and walked over to the window, Sora had finally calmed down enough for her to slip out of bed. Looking down at the rose garden she caught sight of a yellow and black blur.

Her mother was pinned on the ground and her uncle was straddling her.

She didn't look twice as she closed the curtains as her food from earlier in the day fought to bring itself back out of her mouth.

 ** _But darlin' you are, the only exception_**

 ** _You are the only exception_**

 ** _You are the only exception_**

Her head rested on her father's shoulder, a false smile planted firmly on her face, her father frowned down at her and plopped her into his lap, before she could ask what he was up to he covered her eyes with his hand," It's okay you know, no one will see. I promise I won't tell anyone."

She didn't need to be told twice, picking up the underlying meaning from her father, without a sound she closed her eyes and let the tears fall from her eyes, three months of repression hit her full force.

She didn't want to pretend to be strong anymore, she hated it, but now, there was someone to pick up the pieces, no, she mentally scolded herself, he was always there.

She had taken her mother's words to heart, acting like none of it was real, like she had to be strong, she had been lying to herself the entire time.

Her lip quivered as she gave out a loud sob, tears falling faster than ever before as hiccups bubbled up from her throat. Placing both of her hands over her father's she gripped them tightly, anchoring herself to him.

Just this time she'd allow her control to slip out from under her. She'd share her anguish with him 'cause she promised herself, she would never cry again. It didn't help anything, though she could feel the weight lift off of her chest, leaving her with a hollow feeling, perhaps she wasn't done grieving just yet...

 ** _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_**

 ** _And we've got to find other ways_**

 ** _to make it alone_**

 ** _or keep a straight face_**

He laid completely still, the grass tickling the sides of his face, his two children huddled on the side of him. He stared at the heaven above picking out certain clouds that looked like varying things.

Once had looked like a rabbit, and another looked like a face. The sky was a dull grey and the grass was an even duller brown greenish.

The sun sat hidden behind the white balls of fluff, perhaps it was to rain soon? He wondered when his life became so diluted, and without a motivation. There was only a gap so big he could fill with mindless hours with his kids.

He loved him yes.

He'd never let them get hurt yes.

He would die for them yes, yet there was still a large part of him couldn't brighten, especially when Yui's delicate scent would float around with _**his** _ intertwined into it. She was pregnant again. He wondered if she was happy, or if she was upset.

He wondered if she smiled or if she shed tears, he wished he could know these sort of things. He had time to be with her, but most of the time was spent on trying to figure out who attacked Yui, suspiciously the blue haired midwife had vanished soon after that incident.

One way or another, she was in on it, and during those days he felt so useless. Where was he when she was attacked? Picking flowers. Because he had decided to play hopeless romantic she was poisoned.

It was those thoughts that he accompanied the twins everywhere. Not letting them out of his sight, he would admit it too, he was scared, what if something happened and he wasn't there? THough they would be fine, after all they were vampires, but Yui was a vampire, an untrained one, but still a vampire.

He still occasionally looked through the library, to see if there was any traces, the only thing that pulled up was 'zombies', who carried the scent of death. Though for there to be a zombie, there had to be a vampire to resurrect it.

He briefly thought it was Reiji pulling the strings, he hadn't seen him since that night. Though there was no scent of Reiji that hid behind the deathly scent, it was a feminine scent, one that lightly skimmed on Kappa.

He would look it up more, but for right now, he was content to spend the day with his non-complete family.

 _ **and i've always lived like this**_

 _ **keeping a comfortable distance**_

 _ **and up until now i swore to myself**_

Yuki had withdrawn herself, he had noticed, like a good younger brother, his father had become closer to her, he also noticed. He began to wonder where he fit in now. Yuki had taken up the motherly role, and his father had always had the time for him, now it seemed that Yuki was replacing him. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt lonely, at first he and Yuki did everything together, when his mother left Yuki became so outrageously strong that he hadn't truly felt her leave.

His father had looked at him and only him, and then suddenly Yuki crumbled, and he wasn't the only one in his father's eyes anymore. He would have been fine with this, but it had appeared as if they had some common ground that he couldn't stand on. Would never be able to stand on, and yet right when he was about to forget it all, he smelt her.

The scent that could calm him down and relaxed him to a stupid point, his mommy. He hadn't gotten up in time, she had left before he could even open his eyes, so he decided, he would no longer sleep. Time seemed to have a way of working against him, and he hated it.

And with his journey to insomnia, he started noticing the small things. How Yuki would hold him until she thought he was asleep, how she would hold his father's hand when he began tossing and turning, how she would sit at the window and stare in hatred at something.

How her scent of fresh grass and storms would dull and wither into a putrid stench, he had understood, she was far past her breaking point, yet wouldn't release her despair, it had made him feel worthless, what kind of brother couldn't comfort his own sister?

He loved his family more than the world, yet he couldn't help wish for more, he idly wondered if that was his envious greed speaking.

 _ **that im continent with loneliness**_

 _ **cause none of it was ever worth the risk but**_

 _ **You are the only exception**_

She and Sora had stopped growing. Granted they were only barely above their father's' knee cap, she figured they were far taller than any two year old should be. All the book's she spent hours looking through pointed out that they should be toddlers, still should be held in arms, cribs, and should still be fed bottles.

She had asked once, curiosity taking the better of her, but her father would only answer with an," Well, you and your brother are special."

What kind of answer was that? It's not it was anything to hide, was he ashamed of them? Did they do something wrong? Why couldn't she leave well enough alone, and stop questioning things that should have been set in stone?

Well she would figure things out, even if it was just her. With her thoughts in a flurry she stormed out of the mansion and towards her favorite thinking spot on the dock of the lake, not taking into mind the weather that reacted to her emotions.

She had kicked her legs in the water for hours, her anger getting the better of her, the rain fell with the pace of her tears with each second of her anger the rain grew harder, and harder until a lightning bolt had struck out against the sky, hitting a tree that crashed into the docks, from there it went all down hill.

 ** _you are the only exception_**

 ** _I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here_**

 ** _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_**

 ** _leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_**

Sora bit his lip as his eyes scanned around for his sister, he had searched the entire courtyard, and yet not a trace of her to be seen. His father was starting to become worried with the weather worsening every second his father's eyes would glow just a little redder.

It was quite terrifying thank you very much. He had started keeping count, his father would walk ten tiles, then abruptly turn around and walk another ten. Uncle Laito had came in a few minutes ago, raising hell because mother was raising hell that she couldn't sense her daughter anywhere, apparently mother's had an My-kids-in-danger alert built into them.

So after a few minutes of very colorful curse words that he added into a file for later, his father slammed his uncle to the wall and proceeded very nicely in saying," Never touch me again you motherfucking lecher, and stay out of my kid's personal business, jackass."

Well it didn't go down exactly like that, but he'd like to think it did. He had sat in a room all day, and it was starting to get the best of him. They needed to find Yuki quick before he started saying some of the things he was thinking to his father.

His head popped up as his dad slammed his fist into the wall, his blood red eyes snapped to his," Sora, let's go, now."

Like any self respecting man he shut up and nodded his head and concentrated on not shivering in his father's godly presence. Oh yes, he was going to give Yuki hell when she came back, because there was no way his strong, independant sister was hurt, right?

He had nothing to worry about, _right_?

 _ **Oh.. oh..oh**_

 _ **You are the only exception**_

 _ **you are the only exception**_

 _ **you are the only exception**_

Laito winced as Yui's fists rained down upon his chest, unlike when she was a human this actually hurt, and he was not going to be made into a punching bag damnit. He had very gently told her that Yuki couldn't be found, and she had very fragily nodded her head AND THEN proceeded to cave his chest in.

His shirt grew damp as she laid her head on his chest and cried her heart out, his hand idly combing her hair. With a sigh he looked down at Yui, an awkward smile formed on his face," Ya know... If it'll make you feel better i'll go look for her?"

When she turned her large pink eyes on him.. well he could no longer refuse her, almost like putty in her hands. She nodded and watched as he rushed out of the door and into the ran, she knew he had headed to the underground sewer, leaving her to look out the large glass door that separated her from her daughter. Caressing the small bump on her abdomen she slipped on a grey rain coat over her white dress, pulling up the hood she ran out into the rain, bending it slightly so that she wouldn't immediately be soaked.

 ** _And i'm on my way to believing_**

 ** _oh and i'm on my way to believing_**

Yui felt the panic bubble up in her chest when she heard Yuki couldn't be found. She was still somewhere inside the Sakamaki territory but, where? If even Shu's nose couldn't sniff her out how cold she? A just shy of a two month pregnant woman, walking through the rain to find her daughter, yeah, that'll turn out great.

Regardless she went against Laito, he knew he'd be upset, but she couldn't leave her child all alone and confused. So taking every rain drop that fell on her in stride she ran through the court yard, looking for any sign of the dark green dress she was last wearing.

It was hopeless, she had searched every inch of the garden's at least twice, there was only one more spot, but with the rain, the lake could easily flood over...

Not risking another second she ran from the garden into the dense woodland, nearly tripping over branch, her once white sandals slipping and sliding through the mud. She had to stop to regain her breath, there was still no sign of her daughter and it was starting to grate on her nerves," YUKI?! Please.. don't leave mommy?"

Dropping down to her knees she sobbed, her tears mixing into the cold rain sliding down her face, she begged to any god that would still listen to her, not to take her baby, to give her sign.

She stared blankly at her long soaked tresses as they slowly began to mix with the mud beneath her, she must have looked pitiful, it had even sounded like someone was crying for her...

Her head snapped up as she shakily rose to her feet, the crying wasn't hers, it had to have been Yuki! Turning in the direction of the crying she ran towards the lake, not caring that the water was beginning to rise to her ankles.

"Yuki!" She had called out once she had gotten to the edge of the forest line, she didn't see her anywhere, the lake had risen, if she got any closer the water would be to her knees. Most of the trees were toppled over, all traces of animal were gone, she had to look again when she caught sight of hands reaching out of a cavern of a fallen tree, a head had popped up just to sink back under again.

Jumping into the higher water that had now rushed to her thighs she made her way over to the hole, her daughter was in there after all! Her eyes were starting to get unfocused due to the rain pounding into them but she continued, not minding when a snake had slithered around her.

The hole was deeper than she had expected, due to the rain, the tree had completely ripped out it's roots and the mud was slowly becoming a sink hole. She sunk down onto her knees, shivering as the cold water brushed against her collar bone, reaching her arms in she grabbed Yuki's torso only to be rewarded with a jerk, trying to pull her into the hole.

Yuki's legs were already completely swallowed by the mud, holding her breath her pushed her whole body into the cavern and started furiously clawing at the dirt around her knees, one leg was out in a minute, and in another two so was the other.

Cradling her daughter's cold body to her own she popped back above the water, except, it wasn't that easy. The water had risen to her chest, the current below her was in a frenzy from the weather making it near impossible to stand.

Her eyes had glowed red, she had tried to teleport, but with all the water it had barely managed to get her three feet from the sinkhole. Trudging through the high water she had made it back to the hills that surrounded the lake, grabbing hold of the grass in a vice grip and shuffling Yuki into her free hand she climbed, dirt staining her dress and face, she had reached for a tree root, only for her to slide down back into the steadily rising water.

It had truly seemed useless, so she did what any other mother would do, she wrapped her arms around yuki shielding her from the hard crashing waves and the harsh pelting rain drops.

Taking a deep breath she tried again. Calming herself down, she had gave short patient huffs as the rain slowly but surely calmed down. The water had stopped spinning rapidly and instead seemed to push against her, pushing her farther and farther up onto more stable land.

Opening her white glowing eyes she laughed in relief, setting Yuki down on the muddy forest floor she had tapped her cheeks waiting for a response. When one didn't arrive she started pushing down on her chest in a sloppy form of CPR, tilting her head back she breathed air into her mouth, and then pressed the side of her head into her chest, a faint heartbeat.

Continuing her ministrations, Yuki eventually sprung up and coughed out at least a gallon of water. Turning her tear filled eyes to her mother she clung to her neck sobbing out apologies. Her hand found her daughter's back as she rubbed circles onto it. Humming she picked her daughter up once more and started in the direction of the house.

Once she had stumbled into the garden she was greeted by a scared and sobbing Sora, who copied Yuki's action and hugged her tightly.

Shu had breathed a sigh of relief like most of the rest of the brothers.

Laito on the other hand had moved back behind her, and encircled her waist with his arms, not caring that she was soaked to the bone. His actions were both comfort for Yui, and a warning to the other males that dared to get close.

However Sora and Yuki couldn't have been happier with the small time with their mother.

* * *

 _ **The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out.**_

 _ **SO to tell the truth I had no Idea how I wanted to end it, I had no Idea what to do for the last 7 paragraphs... So sad time! I only have two more days till I have to head back into the hell that is high school, luckily only half a year left! And then... college eww...**_

 _ **Note cause I don't feel like changing stuff... I finished writing this on christmas break and hadn't had the time to upload this nor fix it, so this is the cause of the delay.**_


	17. Two birds on a wire

_**Had wanted to make a Diabolik Lovers fanfic for a while, and i've finally found the motivation to do it. First time writing a Dia lovers story so some characters may not fill their roles correctly. Disclaimer: I do not own diabolik lovers it is owned by Rejet, this story line and my own characters are mine. Also I don't own the songs that I am incorporating into my stories.**_

* * *

 _ **back to the real storyline, skip forward yui is four months pregnant, so two more months until her kid's born, so... PREGNACY SYMPTOMS seeing as I didn't really put them in with Shuu.. I had a good time writing this man.**_

 _ **Takes place after it implies Yui is a vampire in the anime.**_

 _ **Rated M for a reason, you've been warned**_

 _ **Two Birds on a Wire**_

* * *

 _ **Diabolik Mother**_

 _ **Two birds on a wire**_

 _ **One tries to fly away and the other**_

 _ **watches him close from that wire**_

 _ **He says he wants to as well but he is a liar**_

* * *

Yui sighed as she laid her head against the cold window. Laito hadn't let her do much of anything since the Yuki accident. Infact she had been placed in room arrest, the only thing she had to keep busy was a very large collection of books.

She put the current book she was reading down, it was informative book on latin, a thought dead language, she had to relearn it, even with her memories back she refused to sink into them. If she did she would surely descend back into insanity.

Still, latin was almost impossible to learn, but it was needed as she was _Queen of the Damned_. When her family was complete she'd take up the mantle that her father left her, it scared her, who was she to rule thousands of powerful beings when she rejected most of her own power?

Laito had assured her that no matter what happened he'd by her side, no matter what. She doubted that. Her hand reached up to touch the cross her father gave only to bring it back down, that was right, she gave it to Yuki.

She groaned as looked down at her growing bulge, she loved kids, but being pregnant, was so tedious, so far nothing ever-

Her eyes were wide, different parts of her stomach moved out, and vibrations shivered through her spine, she rubbed her eyes once, then twice, and then a third for good measure before she squealed.

She brought her hands up to touch the small indents that her caused by her young child's feet, instead of stopping like she expected, the kicking only got violenter, as if saying," _Hey mommy_!"

The tears rushed forward as she laughed, in a red flash Laito was crouched next to her panic clear on his face, turning around she captured him in a hug and used one of his hands to guide his to her stomach.

"Yui..?" He asked confused, she shh-ed him as the small feet poked out again although a bit hesitant, when he felt it his face had to have lit up far more than hers, it was his turn to pick her up in a hug, he twirled her up in the air as he let out a loud booming chuckle.

Yui wrapped her arms around him and her lips were dangerously close to his before she quickly jerked back, she moved faster than light as she dropped from his arms and ran straight to the bathroom, heavy coughing followed soon after.

He sighed as he walked into the bathroom, his hands lifting her heavy mass of hair and rubbing circles on her back. Perhaps spinning a pregnant woman wasn't the best idea.

* * *

 _ **I'll believe it all**_

 _ **There's nothing I won't understand**_

 _ **I'll believe it all**_

 _ **I won't let go of your hand**_

* * *

"Laito Malum Sakamaki!" The soft voice of his lover yelled, walking over to the woman who was now bedridden," Yes my love?"

Her stomach growled at the same time she let out a moan," I'm hungry! Go fix me something to eat!"

He shifted on his feet," Alright, what do you want, darling?" Her eyes widened as she turned to him, tears now starting to clog her normally pink eyes.

She started hiccuping as she attempted to form a sentence," Y-you d-d-don't even love me! I..If y-you did you'd know what I wanted!" Her voice returned to her as she false sadness passed and anger replaced it.

His thoughts completely left him a he attempted to calm his lover," I'm sorry sweetheart, you can't expect me to know exactly what you're thinking.."

Red slowly crept up her face as she glared at him," If you love me you would know what I like!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he considered Yui's favorite foods, unfortunately she took it as something else," See! You're getting tired of me aren't you?!"

Not a breath later tears rolled down her cheeks again. This had to have been an effect of pregnancy, he couldn't think of any other reason for her bipolar attitude.

Deciding that actions would work better than words he slided his hands onto hers and gently kissed her, immediately she stopped and blushed," Ah! I'm sorry Laito-kun..."

He chuckled once more before her stomach growled extremely loud in warning, she was going to get her food one way or another," Anyway what are you craving, my little kitten?"

Not needing to be told twice she spilled out her odd craving," Cinnamon pretzel with Salsa as a side, oh also! Can I please get some Ramen noodles with vinegar and pickles? Oh and a sweet tea with extra sugar."

He opened and closed his mouth wondering if she was serious or not, when she didn't say anything else he decided she was and decided to cut his losses and just give her what she needed. After all, if she wanted it he wouldn't refuse her.

* * *

 _ **Two birds on a wire**_

 _ **One says c'mon and the other says i'm tired**_

 _ **The Sky is overcast and i'm sorry**_

 _ **One more or less nobodies worried**_

* * *

She cried as another wave of pain hit her, she wasn't going into labor, no she still had another month to go, her child had to be stretching out, it felt as if her womb was trying to manually expand itself and it hurt like hell.

"Ugh!" Her brow knit in pain as Laito stared helplessly from the side of the bed, he had been woken up by his lovers muffled screams. She turned her teary eyes to him, pleading for him to help.

"Laito please!" She whimpered," Talk to your baby or something!" Her thigh muscles clenched once again as another wave of pain crashed through her.

He nodded nervously as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach," Um hey in there, i'm your daddy Laito." Yui screamed but unlike her other screams this one was more frustration than anything," **Laito**! It's your baby! It already knows- _AHH_!"

He winced at the sheer volume of the scream before he settled down and tried again," Hey buddie," he tested, this was.. quite unusual for him after all,"..I think mommy would like it if you calmed down."

Minutes passed and it still didn't stop, he was about to flash step them to the hospital before her crying stopped, she looked at him with a relieved smile," Thank.. any god.."

"See.. Laito-kun, all they needed was to hear your voice.." She told him before passing out.

He sat back in bed, black circles framing his eyes, he didn't think he'd be able to get any sleep tonight... turning on his side he grabbed Yui's hand and intertwined it with his, letting the heat of his lover and his child's heart beat calm him down.

* * *

 _ **I'll believe it all**_

 _ **There's nothing I won't understand**_

 _ **I'll believe it all**_

 _ **I won't let go of your hand**_

* * *

It was rarely now that he left the room, he always stayed and watched his lover. He knew she hated to be cooped up but she had constant spasms of pain in which she couldn't move unless he was there with her.

He had looked through all of _her_ things for anything that could interest Yui, he only took the things _she_ hardly used, light colored fingernail polish, which Yui used constantly and changed colors often.

A few hair ornaments that he used to dress her up now and then, and a odd plush rabbit that Yui insisted he get from her room. If it was anything cursed like Kanato's Bear he wanted it burned right away, but she insisted, begged for it even.

The rabbit in sense gave him the creeps, It had always bore at him with those beady little eyes, it had once been a cream color, as light as Yui's hair, but over the ages it was reduced to a dusty brown.

When he handed it to her she had gotten an odd look in her eyes, and almost if she knew it would be there she loosened the bow around it's neck, hidden beneath it was a silver chain, engraved into it,' _Yuikiko_ .'

He didn't know how his mother came to have a possession with another's name on it, after all, she was a very proud woman. Stooping to something as low as stealing, was very rare, unless it was a heirloom. In which he could picture his mother blowing a gasket at not getting something important from the family head.

Either way it kept her happy, and kept her nightmares away, he could deal with it for a bit longer. What he couldn't deal with however, was his own nightmares. With that damned rabbit in Yui's clutch he got nightmares every night, they would often gloss over a few subjects that made him want to piss himself.

It always had one common factor. Yui. Whatever it would be, it had always had the same image, Yui sitting in a puddle of blood with a bundle wrapped in pink in her arms, Yui chained to a wall with the lower half of her torso cut off and laying limp on the ground, Yui grinning madly sitting in the middle of what looks like hundred of bodies.

The last one he'd always get, his brothers and Yui all half alive, seemingly frozen in a gory picture, and frozen, not to only be taken mentally, they were all trapped in a block of ice. The only hint he got was Yui's blue screaming face.

There had only been one image, that had not involved Yui, which he couldn't decide whether to be glad or not, It was Ayato and himself, both looking on in hatred toward Karlheinz. He wondered if he was getting glances of the future, he knew _that woman_ , did from time to time but he hadn't thought that it was hereditary. He'd have to visit the main mansion soon, as much as it killed him.

* * *

 _ **Two birds on a wire...**_

 _ **one says he'll never let go..**_

 _ **but he's just a...**_

 _ **Liar.**_

* * *

 ** _Boop, next chapter some plot and baby birth! That's right Yui's kid's will meet the baby! or babies! You never know, comment down below for what you think! The poll will stay up until the Ending chapter. Also I know some of you might think i'm going to fast, but you've got to realize, after the births I'll still have like twenty chapters of actual plot not counting the side shenanigans. SO stay fierce until next update, AshBlackRabbit, out._**


	18. Transition-ish chapter( No song :()

I do not own Diabolik Lovers it is owned by rejet! GO watch the anime and play the games!

* * *

Heavy black rings sat beneath her eyes as she observed the cock above the wall.

3:16 A.M.

She had been in the hospital since yesterday at 10 p.m. Her contractions had hurt worse than hell and unlike last time she couldn't be put under. They had tried to apply a numbing injection but her body cleared it before it even made it into her system.

She could smell him though, and yes _he_ , she would have another baby boy to love. He smelled like hot chocolate and brown sugar. He was going to be gentle and love everything, they would be his daddy's prince and would follow Yuki around like a little duckling.

Hopefully he wouldn't pick up Laito's pervertedness along the way. But anything was possible and she'd love him all the same.

Speaking of, on her side her red haired devil sat, his thumb tracing circles on her hand, he was obviously lost in thought.

His nose twitched now and then, his eyes shooting to her legs, which were propped up, if it couldn't get any funnier his leg started bouncing up and down on the tiles. She had never seen him look so happy, and nervous at the same time.

She giggled when his head whipped around quickly to look at her, he was aware of everything and the same time nothing.

For example, he could hear Yuki and Sora crying in the halls for their mother, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, they could be pressed against the door, or across the hall, he didn't have a clue.

It felt like hours, which it was really just a few minutes before the doctor and several nurses rushed in, he didn't like the doctor, not one bit, but he hated doctors in general, unless they were females in short skirts, but that too was irrelevant.

"Sakamaki-sama, although it is not my place to order you, I would suggest that you leave the room so that we may begin." The doctor told him politely.

But he hated politeness,"Is it necessary? Will I be in any sort of way, a distraction? Or will I endanger Yui or my kid?"

The doctor shook his head before giving him an apron, gloves and a mask. He adjusted his glasses as he guided Laito to his lovers spread legs,"Keep your hands out, you'll help catch him."

And so began the process, a beautiful, circle of life process… and what was his thoughts? He just wanted some cotton to shove in his ears, who knew his woman could _scream_ that loud? He wanted to be by her too, to be close enough to whisper nothings in her hair, and hold her hand, and tell her of the great things that they'd do with his son, but that had to come later.

* * *

Woo, short chapter to get back into the swing of updating this particular story, so sorry, but next chapter is guaranteed four pages minimum! I was busy with things I don't feel like typing, but short story, Finals, and I was sick this is the result, so sorry!


	19. Welcome to the world Sunshine

I do not own Diabolik Lovers it is owned by rejet! GO watch the anime and play the games! Oh my god… i looked back over the last chapter (to be honest i didn't check for typo's...sorry and instead of 'clock' I put 'cock…')... I thought it was funny… i'm keeping that there.. next is a long chapter on daddy Laito. Oh yeah, this is Laitos POV for a bit

* * *

 ** _Sunshine_**

 _You are my sunshine my only sunshine_

 _you make me happy,_

 _when the skies are grey_

* * *

Now, he was a rational man. He was also a ladies man, that's just how he worked.. He could handle anything. Even some of the weirdest kinks and fetishes. But seeing something _wiggle_ out of _there_ … He nearly vomited, but if anyone asked he was fine, it happened with no problems.

He just wouldn't be intimate.

With anyone. For a long. Long. Long time. As much as it pained him, it needed to be done.

With a hell of a lot more screaming from Yui the kid was born a little over two hours. Just another image to add to his nightmares, the _thing_ was wrinkly, covered in blood and if he was to be honest, looked like a potato.

Handing _him_ over to the doctor he hurriedly peeled off his gloves and apron and sat next to his lover again, her eyes fluttered now and then, as if she would fall asleep, her breathing came out in harsh pants and she would quiver now and then.

Awkwardly he rubbed his thumb in circles on her palm,"Hey there..sunshine? Er.. You did it! Congra…"

He shut his mouth immediately, she sent a glare over his way,"...Congrats..? Really?" Blinking back her sarcasm she mumbled out a breath. It had hurt terribly, but she knew it would be worth it. And worth it, it was

She could sense the discomfort on Laito's face as the doctor brought him back around, it was to be expected though, unlike shuu he didn't know _how_ to be a father. But he wouldn't be alone, despite what they said, she wanted to see her children, and that would be final.

The small yellow bundle was passed to her, not his daddy, regardlessly she cradled him gently in her arms, cooing softly she rocked him back and forth, watching carefully as his eyes started to peel open,"Laito! Look, he's looking at you!"

Eh, he wasn't but she wanted Laito to feel the affection too. The baby in question had indeed turned to his father, his eyes were small and slanted, similar in stance to Laito's but they were a glowing orange that shone like the sun.

His small head of hair was a similar color, leaning on blonde, but undoubtable as he got older it would darken to a deep orange color. He had Laito's birthmark right under his eye and a small smile had spread over his face as he reached out to his dad.

"Gurrahhg!" The baby had cried out tugging at his father's hair when he bent down low enough, instead of repulsing in shock like she thought Laito laughed, tears springing up in his eyes as he lifted the child in his arms. Tickling his tummy in happiness.

"Hehe.. looks like I was worried for nothing.. You're a natural honey..!" She giggled in delight, her lovers face had burned a deep red as he was caught, his smile stayed as he tried to explain his reasoning,"I will admit the process was gross but! Look at him Yui! He's gorgeous.. My son.. _My son_!"

The nurse herself had sat giggling quietly at the man herself, before interrupting the loving moment,"Well it looks like you're settling in nicely! There still is something in need before the big man can go home.. Excluding a few tests of course!"

Walking over she dropped the clipboard in Yui's lap before waiting patiently back in the corner once more,"Ah! Laito.. Did you bring the baby book with you?" She tapped the pen a few times looking over at the red head.

"...Nooo." He drew out his reply looking sheepishly at the ceiling, still refusing to put down his son, thus resulting in him being snuggled tightly to his chest.

"Well...what do you think we should name him..?"The two sat in confusion for a few minutes before Yui perked up the pen going to town on the paper,"I got it!"

Raising his eyes to hers he stared, waiting for an answer,"Oh right… heh.. I'm sorry! What do you think of Akatsuki? Or maybe Kage? Oh what about-!"

Cutting her off before she could ramble on and on,"I think Akatsuki is fitting, how can you associate a face this beautiful with a shadow?"

"Mhm! Akatsuki Sakamaki it is then!" She filled out the required blanks and handed the clipboard back. As soon as she did two little monsters rushed through the door,"momma!"

Immediately a grimace twisted onto Laito's face but still he wouldn't let it bother him, yet he couldn't help but feel anger his Yui time was interrupted especially when their boy was just born.

But.. as mad as he was it simmered down once he saw the tears on the two's faces, they had missed their mom greatly, he hoped Akatsuki wouldn't have to go through that. If anything.. He could _work.._ He shuddered a bit.. Things out with with Shuu so that the Kids could play together.

No way in hell would he be the restricting asshole his parent's were.

He wouldn't be as fucked up in the head either. That was a promise.

* * *

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you_

 _so please don't take_

* * *

A short few minutes later and his son was back in Yui's arms, if he could crop the two children peering at the bundle out of the picture he could feel so much better, but he couldn't, so instead he settled on taking a seat on the bed next to his lover. His baby was an active on, he clung tightly to his mother's chest, _Laito didn't blame him though_ , and his eyes roamed over everyone in the room his giggles filling the silence.

The brat, Sora had held his son's hand while his twin cooed softly behind him,"Mom.. He's so cute!" At least the girl held some semblance to yui. And was smart enough to recognize his son's greatness.

Maybe this truce wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _My sunshine away.._

* * *

Making long chapters are hard i'm sorry, but i kinda got outta my anime spurt for abit, i went to under tale trash and i am currently in SU hell. Ima get my second wind so please don't worry about me abandoning this story :)


	20. Teenagers

Ooh boy, here's where i come out and say the bad news.. Me and my sister normally co-write all chapters, unfortunately this past month she decided she's done with writing and she wants travel. Meaning unless I can track her down and get her a computer, the chapters are now entirely mine, as with account. I'm sorry for the delay but these fanfics were supposed to be a joint effort and now they fall down on me. More information as I post these chapters up.

Song:Teenagers by my chemical romance.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers it is owned by rejet! GO watch the anime. Laito saga/ children saga?

* * *

 _ **Their going to clean up your looks with all the**_

 _ **Lies in the books**_

 _ **To make a citizen out of you**_

* * *

For the two days that her son and herself stayed at the hospital, not much had changed, unless you counted Laito's room turning into a nursery, which she found was ridiculous there was already a room built for all of the children so far, but he refused to be separated from his son for too long, which she found both adorable and cautious, after all, who knows what Kanato and Ayato were capable of?

She didn't worry about Subaru much, after seeing him interact with her first two children she was rather happy that he stuck around them. Shu didn't mind either, he seemed to pick up on the youngests affection for his nephew and niece.

He'd make a wonderful father, she knew that much for sure.

"Kaa-san?"Turning around she caught sight of her eldest, Yuki had indeed looked like a spitting image of herself when she was younger, sans the blue eyes and longer hair. Even with her identical image and pacifist like manner she held a large chunk of her father's cold and distant personality.

"Yes honey?"Walking over to her she wrapped her arms around her daughter, sighing when she didn't return the hug,"What's wrong?"

When Yuki didn't reply she spun her around gasping at the tears that littered her cheeks and bit back a gasp when the tears froze into ice,"How long are you going to be here?"

"Be here? Sweetie- I always-!"

"Liar!"Yuki screams pushing away from her, snowflakes rose around the small girl as she sobbed louder,"You say your always there for us! But you're not! We barely have a year before you leave us again, and your new baby! What about him huh? What about Sora-nii or papa? Even Uncle Laito, so.. Just hurry and leave already! The longer you stay.. The more I think you won't leave. It's not fair!"

Not speaking she once again trapped her only daughter in a hug, not relenting when she attempted to push away,"No stop it! It's not fair!" Nodding in agreement Yui combed her fingers through her daughter's hair,"It really isn't fair sweetheart.. I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm trying.. And that's all I _can_ do, I promise to at least spend two years with you all. You must understand, your other uncles, they aren't as nice as Laito-oji or Subaru-oji."

Burying her face in her mother's chest she allowed herself to get lulled in a trance by her mother's surprisingly still beating heart? Letting her hands wrap around the person she missed the most she squeezed tightly,"'S'not fair…"

"Shh… Wanna see the baby before we go back down to the others? He would love to see his big sister." Yui offered quietly smiling happily when her daughter agreed with a look of eagerness. Motioning for her to stand closer to the crib, Akatsuki's eyes were wide open, the bright orange had dulled and a spark of yellow sat imbedded in its center giving off a flame like picture.

His hands were still pudgy and would be for a long time, but it had made the picture much more adorable than it should have been, his hands had reached up to his sisters, although he couldn't reach her he was able to grab ahold of her hair, taking a large chunk and placing it in his mouth. His sister cringed and attempted to pull back, but the babies grip was finally and she was not going to hurt her little brother to get out of his tight hold.

"He's… clingy."The younger girl spoke softly dragging her fingers across the soft skin of his exposed tummy. Akatsuki giggled and released her hair laughing loudly and waving his hands to be picked up.

Yuki looked up at her mother for any sign of disagreement before reaching down and cradling the baby in her arms, holding him tight to her chest she could feel the warm bubbles of giddiness build in his chest,"Hello there aka-chan.. I'm your big sister Yuki, but ya' can call me Yu-yu if you want, daddy calls me that a lot but I ah…" She rambled not quite sure what was required to do, did she just hold him and talk or was there something that she needed to do to connect with him?

Flushing under her mother's giggle she pushed the baby back into the crib,"Let's jus' go please." She replied murmuring under her breath, before she could give her daughter time to adjust the young girl was scooped into her mother's arms, bridal style.

"You did great c'mon! Just wait till' your dad hears about this! You'd be a good mommy." She spoke enthusiastically cradling her daughter in a death-hug. Yuki groaned, whenever she got the few chances to see her mom it either resulted in tears, or over motherly cooing, she didn't know which one she prefered…

"Mhm. Of course mama." It was better to go along with her mother's ideas and laugh later, though, she thought she'd make a good mom, too, but then again Yui would never know she thought that.

* * *

 _ **Cause they sleep with a gun**_

 _ **And keep an eye on you son**_

 _ **So they can watch all the things that you**_

 _ **Do**_

* * *

Nearly skipping down the hall the mother of three burst into living room, Yuki trailed slowly behind wondering where their shy and meek mother had disappeared to. Her smile was an effective thing, the two adult males had smirks plastered on their faces the moment she stepped in. Laito stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, sparkles popping out of nowhere when Shu narrowed his eyes.

"Is he asleep?" The fedora clad man asked while leading the two females to the couch, Yui had sat down docilely enough but Yuki had walked over to her father and placed herself in his lap with Sora.

Yui's hands clasped over her chest as her sherbert eyes widened and exploded with stars,"Yup! Yuki even helped, I think he's going to be a sissies boy. He didn't want to let go of her!" She squealed squirming in her seat. Shu had chuckled with her, missing her enthusiasm, patting his daughter on her head he looked down in a confirmation,"Geeze, mom.. He just let me hold him no big deal.."

Sora huffed and wacked his sister on the arm,"Lucky. The little brat won't even let me hold him! And he always cries when he sees me.." Pouting he crawled away from his twin and padded over to his mom, laying his head on her lap and tucking his knees underneath his body.

Ruffling his hair gently she smiled down at her son,"Nonsense, Aka-chan just needs to get used to you Sora, he'll love you in no time." Besides her the redhead giggled, attempting to stifle it and failing horrible, elbowing his side she turned a quick glare in his direction, shushing him immediately.

"Mhm, yeah, akatsuki will _absolutely_ love you guys." He spoke only a slight trace of sarcasm mixed into his voice. Her sons head shot up, agitation flickering through his eyes.

"Uncle you don't have to be mean about it. You have no idea if he'll like me or not!" He growled, his finger nails sinking into his mother's dark blue sundress. Laito had shifted his eyes becoming almost neon in the dimly lit room.

"Listen here, brat, your father and I are siblings right? We don't get along fantastically, so what gives you the idea you and your brother will?" He asked his fangs baring as Yui's hands covered Sora protectively, similarly Shu was now standing behind Yui, waiting for another negative move on his little brothers part.

Failing to grab Sora when he broke free of her embrace she watched carefully as his chest puffed, a perfect imitation of Shu as he looked his uncle in the eyes unwaveringly,"'Cause, he's not you, i'm not my dad. We don't have to live like copies of your emo ass."

"Sora! Language!" The queen of the underworld gasped, she couldn't believe that her _not even teenaged son_ cursed! In front of his mother no less! She stared shell shocked at Shu and wondered where he had learned such a thing.

Shu simply shrugged, his posture had relaxed back down to a slump as he watched Laito slowly cave,"Tch.. Whatever." Although he sounded more nonchalant than Shu at most times she could feel the hurt, rage and guilt radiate off of him. Wordlessly she reached out to hold his sleeve, instead of reacting to her warm nature he brushed her off and stormed out of the room.

With her number one problem gone she turned to look at her boy, who by the way had twisted his hands into his shirt and began whistling innocently. Kneeling down so she could be face to face with the boy she kissed his forehead,"That was a very dangerous thing you did Sora, and i'm glad you're standing up for yourself but please, don't pick fights, okay baby?"

Thinking he was in the clear he allowed a sigh of relief he nodded and smiled at her,"Yeah, thanks Kaa-san, i'm sorry!"

"Good. Also, Sora-chan?" She spoke her smile turning sickly sweet as she captured him in a bone crushing hug,"Your grounded."

She almost lost her composer when her daughter began laughing her little heart out, but she remained firm, her duty as a mother couldn't permit her to go easy on her son, this time.

* * *

…... _ **Oh and I said, teenagers scare the living shit outta me**_

 _ **They can care less as long as somebody bleeds**_

 _ **So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_

 _ **Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**_

* * *

Sora's being a big boy it's so cute, he's turning into a little teenager goddamnit. (Not really, he's still just a baby.) But excuse any mistakes as i am super lazy and without my sis here to help cover any mistakes im screwed. Don't get me wrong ive wrote chapter by my self before but we dont have the best grammar so we used each other for help but she left me. Prick. 


	21. Oh Mary Contrary part 1

Ooh boy, here's where i come out and say the bad news.. Me and my sister normally co-write all chapters, unfortunately this past month she decided she's done with writing and she wants travel. Meaning unless I can track her down and get her a computer, the chapters are now entirely mine, as with account. I'm sorry for the delay but these fanfics were supposed to be a joint effort and now they fall down on me. More information as I post these chapters up.

Song: Secret Garden by EmpathP

I do not own Diabolik Lovers it is owned by rejet! GO watch the anime. Laito saga/ children saga?

* * *

 _ **He said, oh mary,**_

 _ **Contrary,**_

 _ **How does your garden grow?**_

* * *

She was the sun - brightly burning and entirely captivating. She held them all in her hands, she had more control over them than she thought. Even without the constant fight over her frail body there was a competition that never seemed to leave the air. They all wanted her; from her pale silverish blond hair to her emotional sherbert colored eyes.

She was an enigma that would never stay the same for too long. He wondered if there would be a chance she'd wish to stay in his arms rather than leave - Shu doubted it though.

He had laid flat against the chilled grass observing her dainty movements as she removed the soil from its hidden cove and replaced it with a baby blue colored flower. Yui's pale hands were stained black as the rich dirt clung to her skin, it looked like corruption - the black substance slipping under her long nails as the earthy fragrance wafting through the air as it crawled up her arms.

Her pastel pink sundress was covered in grass stains as her long legs tucked beneath her slender thighs, the wind had blown by causing her beautiful locks to sway in the wind. With the sun beating down around them she had appeared angelic, with a small smile gracing her soft features and the glow creating a white light that covered her body.

He was in all entirety in love with the forbidden fruit.

* * *

 _ **Come with me,**_

 _ **And you'll be**_

 _ **The seventh maiden in a row**_

* * *

God if he didn't love her - not her; never Yui. He refused to believe so. He was in love with her blood, her heart - his mother. She was a sacrificial bride, a sheep offered to the gates of hell for forgiveness he had not anticipated on her growing so dear to his heart. He hated the conflicting emotions. He hated himself. Most of all Laito hated her, how dare the delicate human take away his moral guidance.

 _Laito could admit he dreamt often of her taking that ridiculous silver blade and wedging it deeply in his chest. Straight through his still beating heart as his dust encased her covering her body head to toe._ He'd be hers, everything he was and she could never forget him, never forget the torture that she inflicted upon his soul. There was no other word for her, actually, there were plenty. Intoxicating, alluring, sinful, innocent, naive, and hell forbid- he wanted the confusion to himself. No one would blame him if he were to steal her away. Lock her up nice and tight so that she could never escape his grasp.

Yet as her hips swayed oh so delicately in time with her humming he found himself falling further and when she hadn't rejected the weight of his hands on her hips nor his lips crashing down on her softer ones he knew he was already far to entangled.

* * *

 _ **Her answer was laughter,**_

 _ **Soft as she lowered her head**_

' _ **You're too late,**_

 _ **I'm afraid - this flower's already**_

 _ **dead.'**_

* * *

Everything to him was monochrome. Everything had a place but she didn't. And if she did - he'd never know. They had stolen her, like she was an object, and forced her into giving love while they took and took and _**took**_. Never did they give. She was the saint in Eden; the one who was there to help and to hold, she was unique.

Yui was wanted. Nobody wanted to give her up they all wanted to stay safe next to her, when she was near it _was right_. They weren't cold hearted murderers. For him she blocked out the hollow screams of help that his mother left imprinted on him - her own soothing voice covering up his own mothers pathetically hysterical pleas for death. Subaru had no problem admitting he loved her, she was so sweet. She didn't judge him when he hated himself; she _loved_ him enough for the both of them. How could she be so kind?

Compared to the dark creatures that they were, she choose to be with them, she would contradict them. He had sworn they had ruined her, taking away what she held dear, but they didn't. She said they had given her the best gift she could ask for. Her children were her pride and joy. She was okay with what they had made her. She had once told him, a time before she had became pregnant that she was okay with being treated like a prize cow made for breeding, at first he had called her a stupid masochist - she simply smiled and said," _Maybe but, if there ever was a point where i… could not be around anymore i would be able to leave everyone with a piece of me. I'd live on in them. I don't know if i'll be a good mother but.. I'll try my hardest._ "

He wouldn't admit he had cringed at the thought of her leaving them - _him_ for good.

* * *

 _ **Resetting as i was with blossoms in full bloom,**_

 _ **Never a chance to pause with magic to consume**_

 _ **And maybe he loved me when he took me by the hand**_

 _ **And tried to understand…**_

* * *

Note this is part one, ill upload part to when i get the rest of the brothers, next update will be up today as part of my multi-pack from my extended hiatus.


End file.
